AMOR DIMENSIONAL
by SatoSere96
Summary: Ash, Serena, Bonnie y Citron viajan a ciudad Luminalia para la batalla de Ash contra Citron, pero en el camino visitan al profesor Ciprés que les mostrara un invento de uno de sus estudiantes para viajar a través de dimensiones pero la maquina no está terminada y Ash y Serena son mandados a otra dimensión y tendrán que viajar atreves de diversas dimensiones para volver a su hogar
1. Chapter 1

"AMOR DIMENCIONAL"

ESTA HISTORIA ES 100% AMOURSHIPPING, LOS PERSONAJES Y/O MUNDO POKEMON NO ME PERTENECE ES PROPIEDAD DE SATOSHI TAJIRI.

Advertencia: Este fic contiene humor mexicano XD

CAPITULO 1: "Dimensiones"

Nuestra aventura empieza en Kalos, donde un joven entrenador busca realizar su sueño de ser maestro pokémon, este joven es Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta que junto a Serena, Bonnie y Citron viajan por la región en busca de sus sueños, Serena quiere alcanzar el anhelado título de reina de Kalos, pero su sueño más profundo es lograr conquistar el corazón de cierto azabache aunque ella desconoce que desde hace tiempo para Ash ella es una persona muy importante para ser exactos desde que la volvió a ver aunque ella desconoce todo esto, por otro lado Citron quiere ser el mejor inventor y saber sobre todos los pokémon eléctricos, Bonnie aunque no tiene un sueño en particular le encanta viajar junto a su hermano y amigos para ver muchos lindos pokémon según ella.

Nuestros héroes acaban de llegar a la ciudad de Luminalia donde se preparan para el tan esperado combate de Ash contra Citron, pues después de conseguir las 4 medallas que su amigo consideraba suficiente pare retar el gimnasio el azabache entrenador ya está listo para confrontar a su amigo en un espectacular combate, pero esto tendría que esperar pues ahora se dirigían al laboratorio del profesor Ciprés.

"Que gusto volver a ver al profesor"-Dijo Ash

"Es verdad, desde el campamento no lo vemos"-Dijo Serena

"Cierto, ¿Me pregunto que nos quiere mostrar?"-Pregunto el azabache pensativo

"Tal vez sea algo relacionado con la mega-evolución"- Dijo Citron

"Tal vez descubrió algo nuevo"-Dijo Ash

"Yo quiero volver a ver a Garchomp"-Dijo Bonnie

"Y poder enseñarle al profesor y a Garchomp a mi Frogadier, se van a sorprender"-Dijo Ash

"Garchomp y Froakie eran muy unidos se alegrara al ver que evoluciono"-Dijo Citron

La plática fue tan amena que no se dieron cuenta lo rápido que llegaron al laboratorio, al entrar fueron recibidos gustosamente por el profesor Ciprés que ya los esperaba.

"Chicos que alegría verlos de nuevo"-Dijo el profesor

"Profesor que gusto verlo de nuevo"-Dijo Ash

"Qué bueno que llegaron lo que les voy a mostrar les encantara"-Dijo el profesor

De repente entro Garchomp muy contento saludando a todos, dejándose acariciar como es típico de él.

"Creo que quiere saludar a Froakie"-Dijo el profesor

"Bueno, sobre eso, se llevaran una sorpresa, aquí vamos"-Dijo Ash lanzando su pokeball y de ella salía un Frogadier

"No puedo creerlo, evoluciono, eres un gran entrenador Ash"-Dijo el profesor

Garchomp reconoció a su amigo y se alegró de su evolución, mientras los chicos y el profesor platicaban

"Bien síganme les enseñare el proyecto de uno de mis estudiantes"-Dijo Ciprés

"¿Y de qué trata profesor?"-Dijo Citron

"Es algo maravilloso pero dejare que él se los explique"-Dijo Ciprés

"¿Es sobre la mega-evolución?"-Pregunto curiosa Serena

"No, es algo completamente diferente"-Dijo el profesor mientras llegaban a la habitación donde se encontraba un joven con una bata de laboratorio, rubio, con anteojos y como de la altura del profesor como de unos 20 años-"Él es mi estudiante Kurogane"-Dijo el profesor

"¿Estos son los chicos?"-Pregunto el joven

"si, ellos son"-Dijo el profesor

"¿Así que ustedes han viajado a otra dimensión?"-Dijo el joven sorprendiendo a todos

"Bueno yo… yo este…"-Dijo Ash pues no sabía que decir

"Creo que mejor les explico, ¿Recuerdan que en el campamento me contaron su aventura en la cueva de los reflejos?"-Pregunto Ciprés obteniendo una afirmación silenciosa por los chicos-"Pues me tome la libertad que contárselo a mi estudiante Kurogane pues su proyecto trataba sobre eso, pero él se los explicara mejor"

"Para empezar ¿Cómo era esa dimensión?"-Pregunto el joven investigador

"Nosotros no lo pudimos ver, el único que entro en ella fue Ash"-Dijo Citron

"Intentamos entrar para ayudarlo pero no podíamos"-Dijo Bonnie

"Me preocupe demasiado"-Dijo Serena escuchar lo que había dicho trato de corregirlo-"Digo nos preocupamos mucho todos, si eso"-Dijo nerviosa Serena dejando a un sonrojado azabache

"¿Entonces Ash como era esa dimensión?"-Pregunto el investigador

"Era extraño, todos tenían personalidades diferentes a las de aquí, era muy confuso"-Dijo Ash

"¿Ustedes qué pensarían si les digo que existen más dimensiones que todas son diferente y que yo invente una forma de entrar en ellas?"-Dijo el investigador

"¿Eso es posible?"-Pregunto impresionado Citron

"Ahora ya es posible, según mis estudios sobre tiempo y espacio pude crear un brecha en la cual se puede alterar el flujo de estas para crear entradas o portales a diferentes dimensiones"-Dijo el investigador-"Y esa máquina me ayudara"-Dijo señalando un aparato con forma de rayo láser gigantesco como de 3 metros XD

"¿Pero cuantas dimensiones existen?"-Pregunto Serena

"Hay miles de posibilidades, aunque no se ha comprobado el viaje en dimensiones puede hacerte viajar a miles de mundos distintos como también te puede llevar al futuro o pasado de tu mismo mundo, el viaje en el tiempo también esta etiquetado como viaje dimensional"-Dijo el investigador

"¿Entonces te puede llevar a una dimensión donde haya monstruos?"-Pregunto una asustada Bonnie

"No lo creo, pero al viajar en dimensiones puedes encontrarte a gente que antes habías visto pero con diferente personalidad o con la misma puede variar según el mundo en el que se viaje, en el caso de Ash el viajo a una dimensión paralela a la nuestra donde la personalidad es inversa a la de aquí"-Dijo el investigador

"La ciencia es asombrosa"-Grito Ash entusiasmado

"¿Y cómo funciona?"-Pregunto Citron

"Como ya les había dicho es un proyecto ósea un prototipo le falta algunas mejoras, desde aquí del laboratorio se lanza el rayo que te manda directo al viaje dimensional pero ya cuando dejes esta dimensión y entres a la otra ya estarías por tu cuenta, así que desarrollamos estos anillos"-Dijo el investigador mostrando un par de anillos dorados, ambos estando juntos formaban un par de alas, (*Nota: Romántico ¿No? XD)

"¿Para qué son los anillos?"-Pregunto Serena

"A simple vista son anillos normales, pero en realidad son pequeños controladores remotos e inalámbricos para viajar en las dimensiones solo tienes que alcanzar su carga completa, el detalle es que puede tarda días o hasta una semana en tener la carga total"-Dijo el investigador

"Entonces estarías atrapado en la dimensión por determinado tiempo"-Dijo Citron deductivamente

"Así es, tampoco se sabe cuántas dimensiones tendrías que visitar para llegar a la tuya, hay un millón de posibilidades"-Dijo el investigador

"Ya veo, cuando este completo sin duda será un gran invento"-Dijo Citron

Serena tenía el par de anillos en sus manos y se tomó la libertad de probarse uno, Ash se acercó a ella y se probó el otro.

"Son muy lindos"-Dijo Serena

"Y juntos forman un par de alas"-Dijo Ash tomando la mano de Serena para demostrar su punto, al darse cuenta de su acción se puso nervioso, su corazón latía muy rápido algo que nunca le había pasado

"Si tienes razón"-Dijo Serena muy roja pues aún seguían tomados de las manos

Pero de repente hubo una explosión, y de ella salió el equipo Rocket que como de costumbre recitaron su lema.

"Entreguen a Pikachu bobos"-Dijo James

"También a todos los pokémon de este laboratorio"-Dijo Jessie

"Otra vez ellos"-Dijo Ciprés

"Bien Pikachu impactrueno"-Grito Ash

Su fiel amigo salto de su hombro atacando al equipo Rocket que recibió su merecido pero antes de salir volando golpearon la maquina dimensional causando que se encendiera y disparara un rayo para sorpresa de todos, el rayo se dirigía hacia Ash y Serena (que aún seguían agarrados de la mano)

"Maldición"-Dijo Ash mientras se preocupaba por proteger a Serena colocándose protectoramente delante de ella abrazándola

El rayo los alcanzo y comenzó a desaparecerlos poco a poco

"Chicos tranquilos recuerden lo que les dijo Kurogane"-Dijo Ciprés

"No se alarmen, solo tienen que viajar por varias dimensiones hasta llegar de nuevo a esta, nosotros trataremos de ayudarlos a regresar lo antes posible"-Grito Kurogane

"¿Cuánto tiempo será eso?"-Pregunto asustada Serena aferrándose más a Ash

"El tiempo entre dimensiones es diferente lo que aquí puede ser 5 minutos en otros puede ser 1 semana o 1 mes"-Dijo Kurogane

"Está bien confió en ustedes"-Dijo Ash abrazando a Serena

"Chicos"-Grito Bonnie llorando

"Tranquila estaremos bien"-Respondió Serena con una sonrisa forzada pues estaba asustada

"Te encargo que cuides a Pikachu, no tardaremos en volver"-Dijo Ash y con esto ambos desaparecieron en una brillante luz

"Tenemos que apurarnos a encontrar una solución"-Dijo Kurogane

"Citron necesitaremos ayuda"-Dijo Ciprés

"Cuenten con nosotros"-Dijo Citron

Ash y Serena solo vieron una luz blanca como si de un Flash de una cámara se tratara para después sentir una sensación cálida, Ash abrió sus ojos para percatarse de que viajaban flotando en un túnel, al ver que flotaban lentamente hacia una luz decidió abrazar más fuerte a Serena, ella al sentir el fuerte abrazo abrió los ojos para encontrarse con aquellos ojos que le quitaban la respiración, esos ojos que la miraban con preocupación, Por otro lado Ash vio los azules ojos que tanto le gustaban pero ahora reflejaban medio y de ellos caían pequeñas lágrimas, en ese momento el descubrió que no era hora de preocuparse era momento de ser fuerte por ella.

"Tranquila todo estará bien"-Dijo Ash sonriendo

"¿Seguro?"-Pregunto Serena con su voz entrecortada

"Seguro, estaré a tu lado en cada momento, estaré siempre a tu lado"-Dijo Ash sonriéndole

"¿Lo prometes?"-Pregunto Serena un poco más tranquila

"Lo prometo"-Dijo Ash mientras se aproximaban a la luz

¡Flash!

"¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy?"-Dijo Ash despertando

"Ash despertaste ¿Cómo estás?"-pregunto Serena preocupada

"Estoy bien, algo adolorido pero bien"-Dijo Ash

"Perdóname, por protegerme de la caída tu saliste lastimado"-Dijo Serena

-Flashback-

"Creo que llegamos a la otra dimensión"-Dijo Ash

"Eso parece, aunque ¿Por qué estamos tan alto?"-Pregunto Serena

Ambos se percataron que caían desde unos 3 metros de altura y estaban próximos a chocar con las ramas de los árboles, Ash instintivamente giro su cuerpo abrazando a Serena para que el recibiera el golpe y no ella, las ramas ayudaron pero no del todo, evitaron que el impacto con el suelo fuera menor.

"Auch eso dolió, ¿Estas bien Serena?"-Pregunto Ash

"Si, gracias a ti"-Dijo Serena

"Qué bueno"-Fue lo último que dijo Ash antes de caer desmayado

-Fin de Flashback-

"Ya recuerdo, no te preocupes lo importante es que tu estas bien"-Dijo Ash

"Gracias"-Dijo Serena sonrojada

"¿Y dónde estamos?"-Pregunto Ash

"De seguro estamos en otra dimensión por lo visto caímos en un bosque, tendremos que caminar para investigar mejor"-Dijo Serena

"Entonces andando, Fletchling yo te elijo"-Dijo Ash pero la pokeball no se abrió-"¿Qué paso?"

"Al parecer las pokeball no funcionan aquí"-Dijo Serena

"¿Eso quiere decir que no hay pokémon en esta dimensión?"-Dijo Ash

"Eso parece"-Dijo Serena

"Entonces caminemos para encontrar la salida"-Dijo Ash

Los jóvenes caminaron durante un buen rato hasta que encontraron un camino por el cual siguieron caminando mientras trataban de analizar la situación

"¿Cómo sabremos cuando los anillos estén cargados?"-Pregunto Ash

"Pues ahora son plateados, me imagino que cuando recuperen su color dorado podremos avanzar a la siguiente dimensión"-Dijo Serena

"Solo nos queda esperar"-Dijo Ash

Caminaron unos minutos más llegando a un gran edificio, corrieron hacia el para pedir información ignorando el anuncio de este edificio que decía "Bienvenidos a Instituto de Kalos", Así es ignoraron por completo que se trataba de un Instituto.

"Aquí podremos pedir información y así saber cómo es esta dimensión"-Dijo Serena

"Pero si le decimos que venimos de otra dimensión pensaran que estamos locos"-Dijo Ash

"Tratemos de no llamar la atención"-Dijo Serena

De pronto salió alguien de aquel gran edificio y les hablo

"Hey ustedes ¿Qué hacen aquí?"-Dijo una señora algo grande de edad

"Bueno nosotros..."-Decían ambos tratando de encontrar una excusa

"Ya veo, ustedes son los nuevos alumnos que venían hoy, ¿Pero qué hacen ahí? Pasen"-Dijo la Señora

"Si nosotros somos los nuevos alumnos"-Dijo Serena

"Si es que acabamos de llegar"-Dijo Ash

"Bueno yo soy la directora de esta institución, síganme en la dirección les daré todos los datos que deben saber"-Dijo la directora

Se adentraron en aquel edificio el cual sabían ahora que era un Instituto, un colegio o una escuela. Siguieron a la directora en total silencio mientras ellas les mostraba algunos lugares importantes del lugar, hasta que llegaron a la dirección.

"Solo me dijeron que venían dos nuevos alumnos de 3ro pero no me dijeron los nombres"-Dijo la directora

"Yo soy Serena"-Dijo la peli-miel

"Yo soy Ash"-Dijo el azabache

"Muy bien, aquí tienen sus uniformes pueden cambiarse y después los llevare a su salón de clase"-Dijo la directora

Mientras se dirigían hacia los baños a cambiarse no podían evitar pensar en que se habían metido ahora

"Lo mejor será seguir como alumnos"-Dijo Ash

"Así parece, por lo que dijo la directora aquí también se duerme prácticamente todos viven aquí"-Dijo Serena

"Valla que suerte"-Dijo Ash-"Lo malo que no quiero tener clases"-Dijo deprimido el azabache

"Ya, ya tranquilo que tan malo puede ser"-Dijo Serena

Ambos se cambiaron a su nuevo uniforme en el caso de Ash era un pantanos azul marino, camisa blanca, corbata y un saco del mismo color que su pantalón, en el caso de Serena era una falda blanca con una blusa azul marino y una corbata.

"Ahora vestiremos así, es algo incómodo"-Dijo Ash

"Es una escuela hay que seguir las reglas"-Dijo Serena divertida por la cara que puso el azabache

Ash se fijó mejor en Serena, la miro más detalladamente y pudo ver que estaba hermosa, sin duda el uniforme la hacía ver divina y las palabras se le salieron solas-"Te ves hermosa"-Susurro el azabache cosa que Serena pudo alcanzar a oír

"¿Tú crees?"-Pregunto Serena muy roja

"Si, si te queda muy bien"-Dijo el azabache sonrojado-"Vallamos con la directora para ir a clase"-Dijo nervioso el azabache pero la directora se les adelanto

"Veo que ya están listos, entonces síganme estarán en la misma clase"-Dijo la directora llevándolos a su respectivo salón

"Señora directora ¿Qué hace aquí?"-Pregunto el profesor

"Profesor Oak ¿Me permite un minuto?"-Dijo la directora llamando su atención

"¿Profesor Oak?"-Se preguntaron Ash y Serena intercambiando miradas

Mientras la directora y el profesor Oak platicaban y se daban instrucciones, Ash y Serena aprovecharon a aclarar sus dudad

"Ese es el profesor Oak ¿Qué hace aquí?"-Pregunto Ash

"No lo sé, pero ¿Por qué estará dando clases?"-Dijo Serena

"Espera, ahora recuerdo algo que dijo el profesor Kurogane, era sobre personas que se parecen"-Dijo Ash

"Es verdad él dijo que podíamos encontrarnos personas que ya habíamos conocido pero podían tener distinta personalidad o la misma"-Dijo Serena

"Entonces él es el profesor Oak de esta dimensión"-Dijo Ash

"Profesor le encargo a los chicos"-Dijo la directora marchándose

"Claro, pasen, pasen los presentare con el grupo"-Dijo el profesor Oak

"Clase les presento a dos nuevos alumnos ellos son"-Dijo el profesor Oak cediéndole la palabra a los chicos

"Yo, yo soy Ash"-Dijo el azabache nervioso

"Yo soy Serena"-Dijo la peli-miel igual de nerviosa

Ash y Serena reconocieron entre los alumnos algunos rostros familiares, mientras los demás alumnos al verlos pensaron varias cosas

"Ese tal Ash se ve muy apuesto"-Pensó una Chica

"Serena no está nada mal"-Era el pensamiento de cierto chico

"A partir de hoy ellos serán sus compañeros"-Dijo Oak

CONTINUARA…

¿Qué les espera a nuestros héroes en esta dimensión? ¿Habrá gente que los quiera separar? ¿Cómo será la vida de estudiante para ellos dos? Esto y más en el próximo capítulo.

Bueno pues hoy 12 de enero del 2015 comenzamos nuevo Fic! Yeah!, por lo que pudieron notar es una temática distinta espero les guste y no se decepcionen :D espero comenten que les pareció, que les gusto y que no les gusto :D Gracias por seguir apoyándome , esta historia no se de cuantos capítulos sea todo depende de cómo avance la historia, una pequeña aclaración el nombre de Kurogane lo agarre de la serie Tsubasa Chronicles solo el nombre no el personaje como tal. Gracias por todo :D


	2. Chapter 2

"AMOR DIMENCIONAL"

ESTA HISTORIA ES 100% AMOURSHIPPING, LOS PERSONAJES Y/O MUNDO POKEMON NO ME PERTENECE ES PROPIEDAD DE SATOSHI TAJIRI.

Advertencia: Este fic contiene humor mexicano XD

CAPITULO 2: "El Primer Dia "

Ash y Serena han llegado a una dimensión desconocida que en lugar de tener pokémon tiene un instituto donde hay chicos y chicas viviendo vidas normales sin combates pokémon ni nada relacionado a ello, ¿Cómo se las arreglaran Ash y Serena para encajar sin levantar sospechas?

"Clase les presento a dos nuevos alumnos ellos son"-Dijo el profesor Oak cediéndole la palabra a los chicos

"Yo, yo soy Ash"-Dijo el azabache nervioso

"Yo soy Serena"-Dijo la peli-miel igual de nerviosa

Ash y Serena reconocieron entre los alumnos algunos rostros familiares, mientras los demás alumnos al verlos pensaron varias cosas

"Ese tal Ash se ve muy apuesto"-Pensó una Chica

"Serena no está nada mal"-Era el pensamiento de cierto chico

"A partir de hoy ellos serán sus compañeros, pero por favor no sean tímidos digan que quieres llegar hacer o lo que les gusta"-Dijo Oak

"Bueno, yo soy Ash, me gusta comer y quisiera llegar hacer maestro po…"-Dijo Ash pero se detuvo al recordar que no estaban en su dimensión y todo lo referente a ello no existía

"Con que maestro que prometedor muchacho"-Dijo Oak

"Yo soy Serena, me gusta cocinar y quisiera llegar hacer diseñadora"-Dijo Serena

"Ustedes serian una gran pareja a ella le gusta cocinar y a ti comer"-Dijo Oak en tono de broma aunque esa pequeña frase logro sonrojar a los dos aunque también causo que se preguntaran algo ¿Cómo deberían actuar entre ellos en esta dimensión? ¿Cómo conocidos? ¿Amigos?

"Empecemos la clase, atrás hay dos asientos disponible pueden ocuparlos"-Dijo Oak

"Gracias profesor"-Dijeron ambos mientras se dirigían a sus asientos ante la mirada de toda la clase

"Me siento acosado"-Susurro Ash a su compañera peli-miel

"Esto es muy incómodo"-Respondió igual en susurro Serena

"Por cierto se me olvidaba mencionarles que cualquier duda pueden recurrir a los encargados de la clase ellos son Misty y Gary"-Dijo Oak

"Hola soy Misty les ayudare en lo que pueda"-Dijo Misty-"De verdad ese Ash es apuesto, aunque parece llevarse bien con la tal Serena"-Pensó Misty

"Y yo soy Gary"-Dijo el joven-"Serena es más linda de cerca, pero observa demasiado a Ash es muy extraño"-Pensó Gary

"Em… Gracias"-Dijo Ash

"Entonces comencemos la lección… Blah, Blah, Blah"-Comenzó con la clase de biología el profesor Oak

Para Ash y Serena era difícil comprender lo que enseñaba el profesor, pero una cosa tenían segura sea la dimensión que sea el profesor Oak siempre será un investigador apasionado a su labor.

"Es distinta la dimensión pero el profesor parece el mismo"-Susurro Ash a Serena que se encontraba en el asiento de alado

"Siempre será un gran profesor"-Contesto Serena

"Aparte del profesor veo algunos rostro conocidos por aquí"-Dijo Ash

"¿Enserio?"-Pregunto Serena

"Claro, están Misty y Gary, también me parece haber visto a Brock"-Dijo Ash

"¿Ese tal Gary es el nieto del profesor Oak?"-Pregunto Serena

"Si, ¿Lo conoces?"-Dijo el azabache

"Estuvo en el campamento donde nos conocimos"-Dijo Serena

"Es verdad"-Dijo Ash

"¿Y de dónde conoces a la tal Misty?"-Pregunto Serena pero por una extraña razón el azabache pudo sentir un toque de enojo en su voz

"Ella me acompaño mientras viajaba por Kanto y Johto, después dejo de acompañarme para hacerse cargo de du gimnasio en ciudad celeste"-Dijo Ash

"Valla ya veo, la debes extrañar mucho"-Dijo Serena con un toque de tristeza

"Si, era buena gran amiga, aunque siempre peleábamos"-Dijo Ash poniendo triste a Serena

"Ya veo"-Dijo Serena triste

"Aunque siempre me apoyaba, pero no se compara a todo lo que tu haz hecho por mi"-Dijo Ash sorprendiendo a Serena

"¿Qué?"-Pregunto confundida Serena

"Es fácil, he tenido compañeras en mis viajes y todas han sido grandes amigas pero ninguna me había apoyado tanto como tú, todas me trataban como idiota e infantil pero tú me tratas diferente y eso me agrada, estando contigo cualquier conversación es genial"-Dijo Ash sonrojado al darse cuenta que se estaba poniendo en evidencia pues él sabía que comenzaba a sentir algo por Serena pero no podía explicarlo –"Bueno lo que quiero decir es que me gusta estar a tu lado"-Dijo entre susurros Ash dejando a Serena sonrojada

"A mí también me gusta estar a tu lado"-Dijo Serena

"¡Hey! Los nuevos enamorados ¿Ya terminaron su conversación? Para que yo continúe con la clase"-Dijo el profesor Oak

"Lo siento profesor"-Dijeron ambos.

Para fortuna de los dos nadie escucho su conversación aunque el profesor les llamo la atención porque no prestaban atención a la clase, las clases continuaron con normalidad para los estudiantes a excepción de nuestros héroes que no entendían nada de biología, historia y de matemáticas ni se diga, todo era nuevo para ellos, el timbre que señalaba la hora del almuerzo sonó dándole fin a la tortura de números que recibían los chicos y como en toda escuela donde entran nuevos alumnos al finalizar la clase todos los chicos rodearon a Serena y todas las chicas rodearon a Ash bombardeándolos de preguntas.

"Hola, mi nombre es Gary si tienes dudas yo puedo ayudarte, si quieres podemos almorzar juntos y así platicar"-Dijo Gary como todo chico popular que piensa que todas mueren por él, Ash escucho lo que Gary le proponía a Serena y decidió intervenir

"Gracias Gary pero ella no necesita de tu ayuda aparte ella almorzara conmigo"-Dijo Ash

"Tranquilos, Hola soy Misty que pena yo que quería almorzar contigo Ash"-Dijo Misty guiñándole un ojo

"Lo siento pero el almorzara conmigo"-Dijo Serena tomando de la mano a Ash por puro instinto

"Esperen es mi imaginación o ustedes siempre están muy juntitos"-Dijo Gary

"Bueno lo que pasa es que…"-Dijo Ash tratando de dar una explicación pero fue interrumpido

"¿Son hermanos?"-Pregunto Misty

"No lo que pasa…"-Dijo Serena tratando de seguir con la explicación

"¿Entonces son novios?"-Dijo Gary

"Esperen ¿Qué?"-Dijo Ash

"¡No puede ser!"-Grito Misty-"Están juntos siempre, almuerzan juntos, no son hermanos ni novios y llevan en la mano anillos iguales, ¿Son prometidos?"-Dijo Misty

"¿Qué?"-Grito Gary

Ash y Serena estaban sonrojados y en shock, ¿Enserio parecían una pareja de prometidos? Bueno si llevan anillos iguales entonces era una conclusión obvia a la que cualquier persona podría llegar, solo quedaba una salida tal vez por presión o por el deseo de llevar a cabo algo que de verdad querían y no tenían el valor de afrontar en su verdadero mundo se dejaron llevar por el corazón.

"Así es, somos prometidos"-Contesto Ash repentinamente sorprendiendo a Serena

"No puedo creerlo"-Dijo Gary

"Pues es verdad"-Dijo Serena sonrojada

"¿Pero cómo?"-Se preguntaba Misty

"Pues nos conocemos desde niños"-Dijo Ash

"Si en un campamento y ahí nos enamoramos"-Dijo Serena

"Aunque después nos distanciamos por que vivíamos en diferentes ciudades"-Dijo Ash

"Después de algunos años nos volvimos a ver y nos comprometimos"-Dijo Serena

"Es increíble, Ash tienes debes de tener un mal gusto con las mujeres"-Dijo Misty prepotentemente

"¿Es verdad cómo puedes estar con un idiota como el?"-Dijo Gary señalando a Ash

"En primera, pueden decir de mi todo lo que quieran ni siquiera me importa pero a Serena la dejan en paz, ella es una chica hermosa, tierna y dulce, que con solo una sonrisa ilumina la habitación más oscura y puedo seguir diciéndote todo lo que hace especial a Serena pero solo gastaría mi tiempo en dar explicaciones a quien no se las merece"-Dijo Ash con una seriedad que Serena nunca había visto

"Y en Segunda, Ash no es ningún idiota, es un chico valiente que le tiende la mano a quien necesita ayuda, que no se rinde hasta el final no como otros que se quieren hacer los interesantes y terminan como unos grandes idiotas"-Dijo Serena

"Bueno ahora si nos permiten, tengo hambre y deseo ir a comer"-Dijo Ash mientras salía del salón agarrado de la mano de Serena dejando atrás a Gary y Misty con la boca bien abierta

"Ese idiota"-Dijo Gary

"como se atreve a rechazarnos"-Dijo Misty pero fue sorprendida porque Ash regreso

"Y una cosa más"-Dijo Ash serio-"¿Podrían decirme donde queda la cafetería?"-Dijo el azabache causando la caída de todos por semejante ocurrencia

"Sigue derecho en el pasillo y después gira a la izquierda"-Dijo Gary

"Gracias"-Dijo Ash

(*NOTA: Como notaron Gary y Misty serán los populares un poco malos de todo anime escolar XD espero no me odien*)

Ash y Serena caminaban rumbo a la cafetería en total silencio, ¿Ahora que seguía? Habían salido de un problema y ahora tenían otro, ahora ellos dos eran prometidos ante la mirada de todos y tenían que actuar como tales pero ¿Cómo actúan los prometidos? Para ser sinceros ninguno tenía experiencia en el campo del romance solo en artículos de revistas.  
>Llegaron a la cafetería y tomaron su almuerzo para irse a sentar en una mesa ellos dos solos para poder hablar.<p>

"¿Y ahora qué hacemos?"-Pregunto Serena rompiendo el silencio

"Pues almorzar ¿No?"-Respondió con total naturalidad el azabache

"No me refiero a eso Ash, a lo que paso en el salón"-Dijo Serena

"A sobre eso pues tendremos que actuar como prometidos"-Dijo Ash

"¿Tú sabes cómo actúan los prometidos?"-Pregunto Serena

"No tengo ni idea"-Dijo Ash causando la caída estilo anime en Serena

"Y yo solo he leído como actúan los novios"-Dijo Serena sin pensar

"Entonces actuemos como novios, es casi lo mismo ¿no?"-Dijo Ash sonrojado y rascándose su nariz nerviosamente

"Entonces ¿Seremos novios?"-Pregunto sonrojada Serena

"Seremos prometidos que actúan como novios"-Dijo Ash-"¿Y cómo actúan los novios?"-Dijo el azabache

"Bueno, pues siempre se toman de la mano cuando caminan, se abrazan, se apoyan, se ponen apodos amorosos y siempre son cariñosos entre ellos, y también se…"-Dijo Serena súper sonrojada

"También ¿Qué?"-dijo Ash mientras tomaba un sorbo de su soda

"También se…se…se besan"-Dijo Serena sonrojada causando que Ash escupiera lo que estaba tomando

"Eso no me lo esperaba"-Dijo Ash sonrojado

"Valla pero si son los nuevos enamorados"-Dijo un joven moreno

"¿Les importa que nos sentemos con ustedes?"-Pregunto una chica peli-azul

"Claro, entre más seamos mejor, Brock y Dawn"-Dijo Ash

"¿Cómo sabes nuestros nombres?"-Pregunto Dawn

"Bueno pues… eto… lo escuche en clase"-Dijo Ash nerviosamente

"Los conoces"-Susurro Serena

"Él es Brock viajo conmigo desde Kanto hasta Sinnoh y ella es Dawn viajo conmigo por Sinnoh"-Dijo Ash

"Bueno de cualquier forma me presento, hola soy Dawn"-Dijo la peli-azul

"Y yo soy Brock"-Dijo el moreno

"Pues Yo soy Serena y él es Ash"-Dijo la peli-miel

"Para ser nuevos se han hecho de una gran fama ya, no hay nadie en la escuela que no los conozca"-Dijo Brock

"¿y eso por qué?"-Pregunto Ash

"Nadie le había hablado como ustedes lo hicieron a los más populares de la escuela"-Dijo Dawn

"¿Eso es malo? Alguien tenía que decir la verdad"-Dijo Serena

"Al contrario eso fue bueno, al fin alguien los puso en su lugar, me agradan chicos"-Dijo Brock

"Y pasando a temas aún más interesantes, es verdad que ustedes son prometidos"-Dijo Dawn

"Pues veras nosotros…pues…bueno"-trataba de explicar Serena

"Se les nota por el anillo y por cómo se comportan"-Dijo Brock

"Pues si lo somos"-Afirmo Ash tomando la mano de Serena

"Que romántico"-Dijo Dawn

"¿Después del almuerzo que sigue?"-Dijo Ash sonrojado para poder desviar el tema

"Pues puedes ir a tu dormitorio"-Dijo Brock

"Recuerdo que la directora dijo algo sobre los dormitorios pero ya se me olvido"-Dijo Ash

"Ella dijo que te tocaba en el dormitorio 130 y a mí en el 133"-Dijo Serena

"Que coincidencia, seremos compañeros yo estoy en el 130"-Dijo Brock

"Y yo en el 133"-Dijo Dawn

"Qué bueno que no me toco con Gary me alegra que sea con ustedes"-Dijo Ash

"Bueno entonces vamos les enseñaremos sus habitaciones"-Dijo Dawn

Caminaron por el instituto Dawn y Brock les daban un pequeño tour por los lugares más importantes antes de llevarlos a sus dormitorios, sin duda eran iguales que sus otros yo de la dimensión de Ash tenían la misma personalidad y cualidades, Dawn y Serena se hicieron grandes amigas enseguida y para Ash y Brock fue lo mismo.  
>Ash y Dawn iban adelante platicando de cosas triviales mientras Serena y Brock hablaban de cocina.<p>

"¿Y qué es lo que te gusta de Serena?"-Pregunto Dawn a Ash

"Es difícil decirlo, ella es una persona maravillosa me apoya en cualquier momento y confía plenamente en mí, todo lo que cocina sabe delicioso, nunca se molesta conmigo y para ser sincero hay momento en que debería de hacerlo pues no soy una persona lista y atenta, es tierna, dulce y hermosa, no me importa la situación por la que esté pasando si ella está a mi lado puedo hacer lo imposible posible, por eso y muchas cosas más la quiero demasiado"-Dijo Ash dejando sorprendida al Dawn

Lo que Ash no sabía es que Serena había escuchado cada palabra y con cada una de ellas su corazón latía más y más fuerte nunca imagino que tales palabras salieran del azabache aquel que robo su corazón desde que era una pequeña

"Grandes palabras Ash"-Dijo Brock

"¿Lo escucharon?"-Dijo Ash nervioso

"Cada palabra"-Dijo Brock

Ash miro a Serena que estaba muy sonrojada y al verla tímida, con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios lo hizo darse cuenta que no importa la dimensión para el ella será la mujer más hermosa de todo el universo.

"Yo igual te quiero demasiado"-Dijo Serena feliz dejando a Ash sorprendido y con un pequeño sonrojo

"Que tiernos son, son prometidos y parece como si fuera la primera vez que se lo dicen"-Dijo Dawn

"Jajaja bueno, bueno aquí es la habitación que compartirán Dawn y Serena la nuestra es más adelante"-Dijo Brock

"Ya sabes dónde venir para ver a tu querida Serena y darle su beso de buenas noches"-Dijo Dawn

"Entremos a ver la habitación"-Dijo rápidamente Serena para desviar el tema

"Cierto, nos vemos después, vamos Brock"-Dijo Ash llevándose

"Es un poco tímido ¿verdad?"-dijo Dawn

"si, exacto es muy tímido"-Dijo Serena

-Con los chicos-

"Este es la habitación que compartiremos, como podrás ver son como departamentos, tiene dos habitaciones, baño, cocina y comedor"-Dijo Brock

"Si como un departamento"-Dijo Ash-"¿Qué rayos es un departamento?"-Se preguntaba en sus pensamientos el azabache

"Por la comida no te preocupes yo cocino muy bien"-Dijo Brock

"¿enserio? No quisiera molestarte"-Dijo Ash

"No es molestia a mí me encanta cocinar, hasta podemos invitar a las chicas a desayunar mañana"-Dijo Brock

"Buena idea"-Dijo Ash-"Es buena excusa para poder desayunar junto a ella"-Pensó el azabache

El azabache comenzaba a comprender lo que sentía por Serena después de todo ahora eran prometidos, una perfecta excusa para poder estar más cerca de ella.

-Con las chicas-

"La habitación es muy amplia y hermosa"-Dijo Serena

"Es porque yo la decore"-Dijo Dawn orgullosa

"Y te quedo divino"-Dijo Serena

"Oye que se siente tener a un chico como Ash"-Pregunto Dawn

"Debo confesarte que lo he amado desde la primera vez que lo vi, se siente maravilloso que piense y hable bien de mí, cada palabra me acelera el corazón"-Dijo Serena pues después de todo sentía que podía confiar en Dawn ya que en ella encontró una gran amiga

"¡Que tierno! Bueno es hora de empacar"-Dijo Dawn

"¿Empacar?"-Pregunto Serena

"¿No les dijo la directora? Llegaron justo a tiempo para el viaje al campamento que hacemos cada año"-Dijo Dawn

"¿Campamento?"-Dijo Serena

-Con los chicos-

¿Campamento?-Pregunto Ash

"Si un campamento que realiza el instituto cada año, ¿Por qué tan sorprendido?"-Dijo Brock

"Bueno lo que pasa que para mí es nostálgico pues en un campamento me conocí con Serena"-Dijo Ash

"Pues espero y con este creen nuevos recuerdo"-Dijo Brock

"Eso espero"-Dijo Ash emocionado

Para Ash y Serena el cambio de dimensión ha sido confuso y en su primer día han pasado cosas que nunca antes han vivido, pero lograron hacerse amigos de Dawn y Brock ahora partirán a un campamento y tanto el azabache como la peli-miel están ansiosos pues años atrás se conocieron en un campamento, tal vez estén fingiendo sobre ser prometidos ante los ojos de los demás pero los sentimientos que poco a poco van revelando son 100% verdaderos.

¿Qué aventuras les espera en el campamento?

CONTINUARA….

¡He regresado! ¿Me extrañaron? Yo sé que no xD Bueno pues aquí el 2do capitulo espero y les haya gustado me tomo un tiempo actualizar por cuestiones de trabajo u.u pero ya regrese, en fin tal vez este capítulo les parezca que la historia trascurre lenta pero es para poder encajar los personajes en un ambiente nuevo (dimensión), el primer capítulo cerro muy bien, con comentarios positivos y un buen tráfico de lectores 876, Gracias a todos por su apoyo esperemos y sigamos escribiendo juntos esta historia que tal vez llegue a más capítulos que mi anterior Fic pues cada dimensión tendr capítulos.

Comenten que les pareció, que les gusto, que no les gusto y que esperan ver, todos sus comentarios ayudan a que esta historia sea mejor para ustedes y todo lo tomo en cuenta.

ACLARACIÓN:

Como muchos sabrán este Fic también dará algunos viajes en el tiempo y recibí mensajes que eso no entraba en la clasificación de dimensión puede que sea verdad, no lo sé, pero el hecho de viajar al pasado en tu propia dimensión cuando vienes desde otra, a eso le llamo yo viaje dimensional, puede que este loco XD. Esa fue una pequeña aclaración.

Esperen no me odien por tardar tanto :P los extrañe ;)


	3. Chapter 3

"AMOR DIMENCIONAL"

ESTA HISTORIA ES 100% AMOURSHIPPING, LOS PERSONAJES Y/O MUNDO POKEMON NO ME PERTENECE ES PROPIEDAD DE SATOSHI TAJIRI.

Advertencia: Este fic contiene humor mexicano XD

CAPITULO 3: "Campamento y Caída"

Era un nuevo día en la región de Kalos, pero un Kalos diferente al usual pues nuestros héroes están en una dimensión diferente a la suya y cada día a día es un nuevo reto para Ash y Serena.

"Vamos Ash despierta que tenemos que ir por las chicas para ir al autobús que nos llevara al campamento"-Dijo Brock

"¿Autobús?"-Dijo Ash

"Si, tenemos que apurarnos si queremos ir en el mismo autobús"-Dijo Brock

"Está bien, pero primero hay que comer"-Dijo Ash

"Ok, preparare el desayuno tu ve por Dawn y Serena para que nos acompañen a desayunar ¿Te parece?"-Dijo Brock

"Me parece perfecto"-Dijo Ash

Mientras Ash se dirigía al cuarto de las chicas, ellas platicaban tranquilamente

"Valla ya estas vestida y yo aun en pijama"-Dijo Dawn

"Es que me acostumbre a levantarme temprano"-Dijo Serena

"¿Emocionada por el campamento?"-Dijo Dawn

"La verdad sí, me trae recuerdos, ¿Es tu primer campamento?"-Pregunto Serena

"Pues es la segunda vez que voy a un campamento, ¿Recuerdos de qué?"-Pregunto Dawn

"Pues en un campamento conocí a Ash"-Dijo Serena sonrojada

"¿Enserio? Cuéntame con detalles"-Dijo Dawn emocionada

"Fue cuando era niña era un campamento muy lindo donde…"-Dijo Serena pero fue interrumpida al escuchar la puerta

"Serena, Dawn ¿Nos quieren acompañar a desayunar a Brock y a mí?"-Pregunto Ash

"Claro, pasa siéntate en la sala ahí está Serena, mientras yo me arreglo"-Dijo Dawn abriendo la puerta

"Hola"-Dijo Ash saludando a las dos chicas

"Iré a arreglarme no tardo mientras estarán solos tortolitos"-Dijo Dawn mientras entraba a su habitación para cambiarse dejando a dos jóvenes sonrojados

"¿Cómo serán los campamentos de aquí?"-Dijo Ash para romper el silencio que los había invadido

"Quiero imaginar que no son tan distintos"-Dijo Serena

"Sabes yo creo que a partir de hoy tendremos que bueno… ya sabes… actuar como novios"-Dijo Ash sonrojado

"Yo también lo creo"-Dijo Serena sonrojada y con el corazón acelerado

"Según lo que leí en un libro anoche sobre el romance: Los novios siempre muestran su afecto no importa el lugar ni las personas presentes y estas muestras pueden ir desde tomarse de la mano, palabras románticas y… be…besos"-Dijo Ash nervioso

"¿Be..Besos? Tendre que besar a Ash, es como un sueño"-Pensó Serena "¿Y dónde conseguiste un libro así?"-Pregunto Serena

"Bueno el Brock de esta dimensión no ha cambiado en nada, esta obsesionado con la enfermera de la escuela Joy y con la presidenta del comité de seguridad Jenny, por eso tiene libros así y por casualidad lo encontré y leí"-Dijo Ash

"Brock es raro"-Dijo Serena

"Y no lo has visto en acción, es peor"-Dijo Ash

"¿Deberíamos practicar?"-Dijo Serena

"Creo que sí, empecemos tomándonos de la mano"-Dijo Ash nervioso tomando la mano de Serena

"Bien"-Dijo Serena sonrojada mientras aceptaba la mano de Ash

"Eso fue fácil y se siente bien"-Dijo Ash sin pensar

"Es verdad, lo siguiente seria las palabras románticas"-Dijo Serena

"Bien hay que intentarlo, pero exactamente ¿Cómo que se debe decir?"-Dijo Ash

"Por lo general se dice lo que se siente, lo que piensas de esa persona o lo que deseas trasmitirle"-Dijo Serena

"Ya veo"-Dijo Ash

"Empieza tu ¿Si?"-Dijo Serena nerviosa

"Lo principal sería hablarnos con apodos cariñosos ¿No?"-Dijo Ash

"Exacto"-Dijo Serena

"Bueno, lo intentare"-Dijo Ash-"Esta puede ser mi oportunidad"-Pensó Ash

"Ca…cariño ¿Estas lista para el campamento?"-Dijo Ash nervioso entrando en el papel de novio cariñoso XD

"Si ¿Y tú cielo?"-Dijo Serena avergonzada ya que nunca imagino poder hablar así con su Ash

"Nos salió muy bien"-Dijo Ash riendo nervioso

"Cierto, se escuchó muy real"-Dijo Serena sonrojada

"Creo que lo siguiente seria besarnos"-Susurro Ash

"Si, hay que intentarlo"-Dijo Serena nerviosa

"Pero, yo nunca he besado a nadie"-Dijo Ash

"Yo tampoco, este sería mi primer beso"-Dijo Serena

"Igual el mío, ¿A la cuenta de 3?"-Dijo el azabache

"Si"-Contesto Serena

"1"-Dijo Ash tomando le las manos a Serena y aproximándose a su rostro

"2"-Dijo Serena cerrando sus ojos

"¡Ya estoy lista chicos vam…! ¡Oh! Perdón ¿Interrumpo?"-Dijo Dawn al notar como Ash y Serena se separaban rápidamente

"No para nada jajaja"-Dijo Serena nerviosa y sonrojada

"No te preocupes nosotros estábamos…bueno… platicando, si estábamos platicando"-Dijo Ash

"Estaban muy cerca como para estar platicando"-Dijo Dawn perspicazmente

"Olvídalo Brock nos espera vámonos"-Dijo Ash mientras tomaba a Serena de la mano

Los tres jóvenes se dirigieron hacia la habitación donde el moreno el cual ya los esperaba con el desayuno listo.

"Hasta que vienen, tardaron ¿Qué tanto hacían?"-Dijo Brock

"Esperamos a que Dawn se arreglara"-Dijo Ash

"Y también cierta parejita estaban en pleno romance"-Dijo Dawn bromeando

"De seguro están acostumbrados a dormir abrazados"-Dijo Brock continuando con la broma

"Ya dejen eso, mejor desayunemos para ir al campamento"-Dijo Serena

"Cierto mejor hay que comer que tengo hambre"-Dijo Ash

Después de que los jóvenes desayunaran tranquilamente ya estaban listos para abordar el autobús que los llevaría al campamento.

"Es hora de subir al autobús, elijan con quien sentarse por que será un largo viaje"-Dijo el profesor Oak

"Cariño hay que sentarnos juntos"-Dijo Ash tomando la mano de Serena

"Claro cielo"-Dijo Serena sonrojada-"Sé que es actuación pero no puedo evitar que mi corazón se acelere al escuchar a Ash hablarme así"-Pensó la peli-miel

"¿Van a estar así de cursis todo el viaje? Porque si es así, prefiero irme caminando"-Dijo Gary

"Pues lamento informarte que caminaras mucho"-Dijo Ash

"Tranquilos chicos, mejor prepárense para ver mi nuevo traje de baño"-Dijo Misty guiñándole el ojo a Ash

"Si, si claro lo que digas, vámonos cielo"-Dijo Serena subiendo al autobús con Ash

"Aquí son nuestros lugares"-Dijo Serena tomando asiento

"Ese Gary sea cual sea la dimensión siempre está para molestarme"-Dijo el azabache sentándose alado de Serena

"Y esa Misty siempre te está coqueteando, ¿Ella es así en nuestra dimensión?"-Pregunto Serena

"La verdad es que no, conmigo siempre se portaba agresiva, ahora que lo pienso de todas las personas con las que he viajado tú eres la única con la que no he peleado creo que es porque me gusta estar a tu lado y no me gustaría verte triste o enojada"-Dijo Ash

"¿Enserio? ¿Por qué crees que es así?"-Pregunto sonrojada Serena

"Porque tú eres alguien especial para mi"-Dijo Ash regalándole una cálida sonrisa y un pulgar en alto (Like XD)

"Gracias"-Dijo Serena mientras se recostaba sobre el hombro del azabache

El viaje hacia el campamento fue una nueva experiencia para Ash y Serena ya que siempre caminaban en su viaje y el viajar en autobús era más tranquilo y relajante tanto así que se quedaron dormidos recostados uno sobre el otro.

"Ash despierta, ya legamos"-Dijo Serena que acababa de despertar

"Un ratito más"-Dijo Ash que abrazo a Serena como si de su almohada se tratase

"Oigan tranquilos esperen a que les den una habitación"-Dijo Dawn bromeando

"Que cosas dices, Ci…Cielo despierta"-Dijo Serena avergonzada

"(Bostezo) Buenos días"-Dijo Ash que aún no se daba cuenta de su posición

"Hemos llegado, sé que son pareja y todo pero si no se sueltan no podrán bajar del autobús"-Dijo Dawn riendo

"¿Soltarnos? ¿Serena sabes de que habla Daw…"-Dijo Ash volteando a ver a Serena que estaba más roja que un tomate en ese momento el azabache se dio cuenta que abrazaba a Serena-"¡Ah! Pe…pe…perdón Serena no era mi intensión"-Dijo Ash avergonzado

"No te preocupes, hay que bajarnos ya, además te veían lindo durmiendo"-Dijo Serena guiñándole el ojo al azabache

"Al menos pude abrazarla"-Pensó el azabache-"Creo que debería hacerme el dormido debes en cuando"-Dijo el azabache riendo

"¿Dijiste algo?"-Pregunto Serena

"No nada, que ya hay que bajarnos"-Dijo Ash

El campamento estaba situado en el bosque junto a un gran lago, tenía varias cabañas en las cuales se alojarían los estudiantes y maestros, sin duda se respiraba aire fresco en ese maravilloso lugar.

"Bueno muchachos es hora de sortear a los equipos para este año y esto será realizado por la profesora Cinthya"-Dijo el profesor Oak

"Vaya aquí también hacen equipos"-Dijo Ash

"Si, siempre los organizan a la suerte"-Dijo Brock

"En este contenedor están los nombres de todos ustedes e iré sacando uno a uno y así formaremos los equipos conformados por 6 personas, ¡Empecemos!"-Dijo Cinthya

El sorteo comenzó y poco a poco se iban formando los equipos y se les iba asignando su cabaña para que se instalaran y convivieran en equipo.

"Y el siguiente equipo está conformado por Gary, Misty, Dawn, Brock"-Dijo Cinthya

"Diablos Brock, lo siento te toco con el idiota de Gary"-Dijo Ash burlándose de su moreno amigo

"Por ultimo Ash y Serena"-Dijo Cinthya

"¿Qué era lo que me decías Ash?"-Dijo Brock

"Que creo que la vida me odia"-Dijo Ash deprimido

"¿Y para que hacen equipos? ¿Qué tipo de actividades hacen?"-Pregunto Serena

"Realizamos varias actividades como quién cuenta las mejores historias de terror, actividades deportivas, escalar montañas y el desafío sorpresa"-Dijo Brock

"Vaya suena divertido"-Dijo Serena

"¿No hacían esas cosas en los campamentos a los que fueron? ¿Qué actividades realizaban?"-Pregunto Dawn

"Bueno veras hacíamos esto y el otro"-Dijo Serena nerviosa

"Si, cosas normales de campamento normal, y ¿De qué trata el desafío sorpresa?"-Dijo Ash nervioso

"Pues va cambiando cada año, te dicen cuál es el desafío el primer día para que lo prepares y el ultimo día se elige al mejor, por ejemplo el año pasado fue escribir una canción"-Dijo Brock

"Nosotros ganamos con la canción "Gary eres un idiota" fue un éxito"-Dijo Dawn

"Jajaja Rayos, como haberla escuchado"-Dijo Ash

"Tranquilo, ten este CD podrás escucharlo cuando quieras"-Dijo Dawn

"Genial, ya quiero ver la cara de Gary cuando escuche esto"-Dijo Ash

"¿Cómo? Si Gary lo escucho el año pasado"-Dijo Brock, en ese momento Ash se dio cuenta que metió la pata pues él se refería al Gary de su dimensión

"Pero yo no vi su cara el año pasado"-Dijo ágilmente Ash

"Tienes razón pagaría por volver a verlo así de molesto"-Dijo Brock

"Chicos, es hora de anunciar el desafío sorpresa de este año, este año realizaran una ¡obra de teatro!, ustedes escribirán la historia y la actuaran el último día del campamento"-Dijo Cinthya

"¡Que emoción! Yo diseñare la ropa"-Dijo Dawn

"Yo te ayudo"-Dijo Serena emocionada

"Esto será interesante"-Dijo Brock

"¡Bien esforcémonos y ganemos!"-Dijo Ash

"¡Si!"-Todos-Ash

"Este año cada equipo tendrá una cabaña, así podrán organizarse mejor, hoy pueden ir a descansar y ponerse de acuerdo, mañana empezamos con todas las actividades previstas"-Dijo Cinthya

Todos los estudiantes hicieron caso a la organizadora Cinthya y fueron a sus respectivas cabañas, a nuestros héroes les trajo recuerdos del campamento del profesor Ciprés, sin saber que esta sería una nueva experiencia de un camino muy largo que les espera.

Ash y compañía platicaban tranquilamente en la sala de la cabaña todo era paz y armonía hasta que llegaron Gary y Misty

"Este año nos tocó con puro perdedor"-Dijo Gary

"Estamos aquí para agregarle belleza que tato le falta a esta cabaña"-Dijo Misty

"Llegan a tiempo, estábamos a punto de escuchar una canción titulada "Gary eres un idiota" ¿No se te hace conocida?"-Dijo Ash sarcásticamente

"Maldito Ash"-Dijo Gary enojado

"Tranquilos, es mejor llevarnos bien por lo que resta del campamento y ponernos de acuerdo sobre el tema de la obra"-Dijo Brock

"Lo que digan perdedores, ¿Tienen alguna idea?"-Pregunto Gary

"Una historia de amor"-Dijo Dawn

"Que tenga mucho romance"-Dijo Serena

"Sin llegar a lo cursi"-Dijo Misty

"¡No! Una historia debe tener acción, peleas cosas que atraigan a la gente"-Dijo Gary

"Por primera y única vez creo que apoyo a Gary"-Dijo Brock

Esto desato una discusión ente chicos vs chicas sobre el tema que deberían de elegir, todos hablaban y gritaban menos Ash que parecía pensativo.

"Romance y acción"-Susurraba Ash

"¿Cariño estas bien?"-Pregunto Serena

"Tengo una idea, que tal vez les agrade a todos"-Dijo Ash

"¿Qué se te ocurrió?"-Pregunto Brock

"Una princesa se pierde en el bosque por lo que le genera miedo y se asusta al estar perdida entonces el destino le pone enfrente a un chico que le ayuda justo en el momento en que ella se lastimo y cuando más necesitaba ayuda entonces se enamoran"-Dijo Ash

"Esa historia se me hace familiar… ¿Acaso será nuestra historia?"-Pensaba Serena

"Todo eso ocurre cuando son niños después se separan por años y durante ese tiempo el chico se embarca en un viaje por alcanzar su sueño en el cual hay peleas para demostrar que es el mejor, tiempo después se rencuentra con aquella hermosa princesa y deciden viajar juntos hacia un futuro incierto"-Dijo Ash

"Pero su futuro no puede ser incierto, ya que en el transcurso de su viaje se apoyan mutuamente para que los 2 lleguen a cumplir su sueño y para estar juntos por siempre"-Dijo Serena

"Están tan enamorados que hasta piensan igual"-Dijo Dawn

"Tiene romance y acción, genial"-Dijo Brock

"No quiero admitirlo pero es buena idea, si desarrollamos bien la historia ganaremos"-Dijo Gary

"Y obvio yo seré la hermosa princesa"-Dijo Misty siendo brutalmente ignorada

"¿Y se te ocurre algo para el final?"-Pregunto Brock

"Al final, los dos visitan un laboratorio en donde activan una maquina por accidente que los hace viajar por dimensiones, pero aunque viajen a través de muchos mundos ellos nunca se separaran ya que siempre estarán juntos"-Dijo Ash

"Sorprendente Ash, eres bueno, nunca imagine que pudieras ingeniar una historia así de rápido"-Dijo Brock

"No soy tan bueno"-Dijo Ash mientras movía sus manos para restarle importancia al asunto.

"Es una hermosa historia"-Dijo Serena

"Solo falta definir los papeles"-Dijo Dawn

"Lo mejor será sortearlos"-Dijo Brock

El sorteo fue algo simple ya que era sacar un papel que decía que interpretaría cada uno pero al final Ash y Serena quedaron como protagonistas.

"Al menos sabemos que el romance en las escenas será 100% real"-Dijo Dawn

"Hasta el beso al final de la obra saldrá natural"-Dijo Brock

"¿Be..Beso?"-Pregunto Serena

"Claro, con eso cerraremos con broche de oro"-Dijo Brock

"Es que Ash es tan cobarde que no puede besar a su prometida"-Dijo Gary

"¡Claro que lo haremos!"-Grito Ash-"¡Espera! ¿Que acabo de decir? Tal vez Serena no quiera que idiota soy"-Pensaba Ash

Serena estaba en shock por lo que dijo Ash y al imaginarlo se puso sonrojada-"Un beso entre Ash y yo, ¡Que emoción! Nunca imagine que lo dijera"-Pensaba Serena

"Lo haremos, no hay problema"-Dijo Serena avergonzada

"A todos los alumnos es hora de apagar las luces para mañana presentarse en la entrada del campamento para la actividad de escalar la montaña"-Dijo el profesor Oak por el altavoz del campamento.

"Bien hora de dormir"-Dijo Brock mientras todos hacían caso y se acomodaban en sus respectivas camas

"Espero y Serena no se haya enojado por lo que dije, aunque ella acepto, tal vez se vio obligada aceptar mejor hablo con ella mañana"-Pensó el azabache antes de quedar profundamente dormido

"¿Por qué Ash habrá dicho eso? Se veía tan decidido, ¿será que lo dijo para que no nos descubran? No, no creo él no es así, mejor mañana le preguntare"-Pensó Serena para luego caer rendida ante el sueño

Al día siguiente todos se levantaron a primera hora del día, desayunaron y se alistaron para ir a donde se tenían que reunir todos para ir a escalar la montaña, después de que todos se reunieran se dirigieron hacia la montaña la cual escalarían, Ash y Serena actuaban como siempre aunque en sus pensamientos aún estaba el asunto de la noche anterior.

"Chicos escalaremos esta montaña tal vez tardemos como una hora en escalarla nosotros los profesores también escalaremos, así que tengan cuidado no se apresuren, el equipo que llegue primero gana, ¿Están listos?"-Dijo Cinthya

"¡Si!"-Gritaron todos

"No se retrasen perdedores, quiero ganar esta vez"-Dijo Gary

"Lo mismo digo, espero no te vayas a quebrar una uña"-Dijo Ash

"Hay que esforzarnos"-Dijo Serena

"Tienes razón, hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo Serena"-Dijo Ash

"¿Listos?, ¡Empiecen!"-Grito Cinthya

Todos los equipos empezaron a escalar y todos portaban su equipo de seguridad (cuerdas, arnés, etc…), ya habían pasado unos 15 minutos y los equipos llevaban más de 10 metros escalados, todo iba bien para el equipo del azabache hasta que vio que Serena tenía problemas con su equipo la cuerda que la sostenía estaba por romperse.

"Serena, tranquila"-Dijo Ash pero ya era tarde la cuerda que la sostenía se había roto cayendo ella al vacío.

"Maldición, esto estorba"-Grito Ash mientras desprendía el arnés de la cuerda y se lanzaba en picada por Serena ante la atónita mirada de todos.

Todo ocurrió en segundos la cuerda rompiéndose, Serena cayendo y Ash lanzándose al vacío por ella.  
>Ash estaba a centímetros de ella, tuvo que tomar velocidad poniendo sus manos al costado de su cuerpo para poder alcanzarla, cuando logro alcanzarla, la abrazo de una manera protectora y Serena que tenía los ojos cerrados los abrió de la impresión y una solo pudo formular una pregunta:<p>

"Ash ¿Por qué?"-Dijo Serena mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas

"Tranquila estoy aquí, primero tenemos que preocuparnos por no lastimarnos, lo demás para después, no te pasara nada lo prometo"-Dijo Ash mientras sonreía

Serena cae al vacío y Ash se lanza a su rescate, nadie pudo hacer nada solo observar la poderosa caída de nuestros héroes ¿Cómo saldrán de esta? ¿Qué les espera en este viaje?

CONTINUARA…

Hola de nuevo amigos míos, después de tanto tiempo solo me queda decir una cosa PERDON por tardar en actualizar T.T se me han complicado las cosas pero espero actualizar más seguido, ya que acabo de entrar a la universidad después de vacaciones y tengo que ajustarme al tiempo entre clases, tareas y escribir ;), pero juro no abandonarlos :3 Espero no me odien T.T pues tampoco quería hacer un capitulo a velocidad Flash pues no tendría la calidad que ustedes merecen ;)

Y como esta historia la escribimos todos ¿Que les gustaría que pasara en el siguiente capítulo?, recuerden comentar que les gusto, que no les gusto y que esperan ver :D aprovecho para desearles un feliz 14 de febrero :D no pude hacer un especial pues el desarrollo de la historia no se prestó para eso perdón T.T

Algunos me dicen que no me encasille demasiado con el rollo del instituto japonés, pero como ya he dicho antes cada dimensión se llevara uno capítulos por dimensión, aclaro que también viajaremos en el tiempo, una dimensiones serán largas y otras cortas todo depende de la aceptación de ustedes, espero y hayan leído hasta aquí porque mi conclusión fue larga esta vez XD

De nuevo pido disculpas por tardar en actualizar, ya los extrañaba, Nos leemos luego :D 


	4. Chapter 4

"AMOR DIMENCIONAL"

ESTA HISTORIA ES 100% AMOURSHIPPING, LOS PERSONAJES Y/O MUNDO POKEMON NO ME PERTENECE ES PROPIEDAD DE SATOSHI TAJIRI.

Advertencia: Este fic contiene humor mexicano XD

CAPITULO 4: "Proteger Tu Sonrisa"

Todos los equipos empezaron a escalar y todos portaban su equipo de seguridad (cuerdas, arnés, etc…), ya habían pasado unos 15 minutos y los equipos llevaban más de 10 metros escalados, todo iba bien para el equipo del azabache hasta que vio que Serena tenía problemas con su equipo la cuerda que la sostenía estaba por romperse.

"Serena, tranquila"-Dijo Ash pero ya era tarde la cuerda que la sostenía se había roto cayendo ella al vacío.

"Maldición, esto estorba"-Grito Ash mientras desprendía el arnés de la cuerda y se lanzaba en picada por Serena ante la atónita mirada de todos.

Todo ocurrió en segundos la cuerda rompiéndose, Serena cayendo y Ash lanzándose al vacío por ella.  
>Ash estaba a centímetros de ella, tuvo que tomar velocidad poniendo sus manos al costado de su cuerpo para poder alcanzarla, cuando logro alcanzarla, la abrazo de una manera protectora y Serena que tenía los ojos cerrados los abrió de la impresión y una solo pudo formular una pregunta:<p>

"Ash ¿Por qué?"-Dijo Serena mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas

"Tranquila estoy aquí, primero tenemos que preocuparnos por no lastimarnos, lo demás para después, no te pasara nada lo prometo"-Dijo Ash mientras sonreía

Poco a poco Serena empezaba a abrir sus hermosos ojos azules sintiéndose desorientada, pero de repente recordó todo, ella y Ash habían caído se levantó del césped y se sorprendió al ver que no estaba herida o adolorida podría jurar que en esos momentos sería imposible para ella moverse lo único diferente es que toda su ropa estaba húmeda y sobre ella estaba una chamarra que reconoció de inmediato era de Ash , comenzó a buscar al azabache por todas partes hasta que logro verlo sentado apoyado en un árbol se veía herido, adolorido, cansado y mojado pero aun así al verla a ella le regalo una gran sonrisa, Serena corrió preocupada donde el azabache pues se veía muy mal.

"Ash ¿Estas bien?"-Pregunto preocupada Serena mientras se acercaba al azabache

"Eso no importa, ¿Tu estas bien?"-Pregunto el azabache con dificultad

"Yo estoy bien pero como…"-Dijo Serena pero en ese momento recordó lo que ocurrió minutos antes.

-Flashback-

Ash y Serena descendían cada vez más, Serena se abrazó con más fuerza a Ash pues sentía que pronto seria su final, el azabache al ver que se aproximaban a los árboles abrazo más fuerte a Serena y giro su cuerpo para que él recibiera el impacto y así protegerla.

Las ramas de los arboles golpeaban su cuerpo una y otra vez con gran fuerza cortesía de la gravedad, el dolor era grande pero nada de eso le importaba ahora pues sabía que ella estaría bien y la volvería a ver sonreír como siempre pero ¿Qué probabilidades habían de volverla a ver sonreír?, ella estaría bien pero ¿Y él?, las ramas dejaron de impactar su cuerpo e imagino que ya estaba próximo su final pero al instante sintió como se sumergía en el agua, fue gracias aquel pequeño lago escondido entre el bosque y que por fortuna amortiguo un poco su caída que volvería a verla sonreír.

Ash logro nadar a la superficie junto con Serena que estaba inconsciente debido al Shock que le genero todo, nado llevando a Serena a la orilla del lago donde la acostó sobre el césped.

"Bien, logre que no le pasara nada, parece que tiene frio"-Dijo Ash mientras se quitaba la chamarra y cubría a Serena con ella.-"Buscare leña para prender una fogata, aunque me duele hasta respirar, ¡Auch!"-Dijo Ash riendo de dolor (*NOTA: A veces se ríe de dolor, yo lo hago XD*)

-Fin de Flashback-

"¡Ash tú me salvaste!, es mi culpa"-Dijo Serena triste

"No es tu culpa, ¿Tu sabias que la cuerda se rompería?"-Dijo Ash que recibió una negativa por parte de Serena-"Entonces no es tu culpa"-Dijo Ash

"Pero mira como estas, tienes muchas heridas y estas sangrando"-Dijo Serena preocupada

Las heridas del azabache no eran pequeñas pero tampoco eran graves, las ramas habían provocado que se le abrieran heridas por todo el cuerpo incluyendo el rostro donde tenía una herida profunda a la altura de la ceja.

"Estas heridas no son nada"-Dijo Ash tratando de actuar lo mejor posible para no preocupar a Serena

"¿Cómo que no son nada Ash? Solo mira como estas, tienes heridas por todas partes, tienes el rostro cubierto de sangre, se nota que te cuesta respirar y parece que tienes el brazo roto"-Dijo Serena al borde del llanto

"Si lo dices así parece que me veo pésimo jajaja ¡Auch!"-Dijo Ash riendo para calmar a Serena

"¡No es gracioso Ash! Qué bueno que en mi mochila metí un botiquín de emergencia"-Dijo Serena mientras sacaba lo necesario para curar las heridas de Ash

"Solo por curiosidad, ¿Esto no me va a doler? ¿Verdad? "-Pregunto con miedo el azabache al ver como la peli-miel acercaba un algodón con alcohol a sus heridas

"No te va a doler…demasiado"-Esto último lo dijo la peli-miel ya cuando el azabache había bajado la guardia y esto le permitió a Serena empezar a curarlo.

"¡Duele mucho!"-Dijo Ash

"Tienes que aguantar si no las heridas se te infectaran, además todavía me falta revisar tu brazo"-Dijo Serena

"Está bien aunque soy muy resistente"-Dijo Ash

"¿Y qué hacías hasta acá? Según recuerdo caímos cerca del lago"-Dijo Serena

"Pues vi que tenías frio y decidí ir a buscar leña para prender un fogata pero ya no pude caminar más lejos jajaja"-Dijo Ash riendo nerviosamente

"Por eso tenía tu chamarra"-Dijo Serena recordando cuando despertó

"Aunque creo que no sirvió de nada pues también estaba mojada"-Dijo Ash pasándose la mano por cabeza

"Me ayudó mucho gracias"- Dijo Serena sonriendo tiernamente por el gesto de Ash

Serena ya había curado todas las heridas del azabache y con lo que pudo logro hacerle un cabestrillo al brazo de Ash, estaban tranquilamente sentados esperando por ayuda y el silencio se hizo presente en el lugar hasta que la peli-miel decidió romperlo.

(*NOTA: Cabestrillo es esta cosa que te sostiene el brazo roto, no es broma apenas me acabo de enterar del nombre de esa cosa XD*)

"Perdón"-Dijo Serena

"¿Qué? Por qué pides perdón"-Dijo Ash confundido

"Por mi culpa estas así"-Dijo Serena con la voz rota

"Ya habíamos quedado en que no es tu culpa"-Dijo el azabache

"Siempre te pongo en esta clase de problemas, paso lo mismo en el campamento del profesor Ciprés pero esta vez fue peor terminaste con muchas heridas"-Dijo Serena con la mirada baja

"Tal vez este herido, tal vez duela un poco pero créeme cuando te digo que es un pequeño precio por ver que tu estés bien y lo hará las veces que sean necesarias solo por volver a verte sonreír"-Dijo Ash regalándole una gran sonrisa a la peli-miel que hizo que su corazón latiera muy rápido

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre me salvas arriesgando tanto? En el campamento del profesor Oak cuando niños me ayudaste y salvaste, en el campamento del profesor Ciprés igual y ahora en este también ¿Por qué? "-Dijo Serena con lágrimas en sus ojos pues ya no pudo contener más su llanto

"Por qué TE QUIERO"-Dijo Ash de golpe dejando a Serena en Shock, en otra situación no lo habría dicho pero ahora que sintió el miedo de haber podido perder a Serena lo hizo reflexionar

"Porque desde que te vi llorando en el campamento de niños me prometí a mí mismo que si volvía a verte no permitiría que derramaras más lágrimas, creo que en el fondo de mi corazón sabía que volveríamos a vernos, sé que cuando nos volvimos a ver no te reconocí y te pido perdón por eso pero al recordarte a ti y ver cómo me sonreías me hice de nuevo la promesa de no permitir que llores y proteger tu sonrisa, y con el trascurso de nuestro viaje fue inevitable enamorarme de ti, porque me di cuenta que desde siempre te he querido a ti"-Dijo Ash que se sorprendió al ver a Serena llorando más fuerte-"Perdón si dije algo malo pero por favor no llores"-Dijo el azabache pensando que sus palabras habían afectado de manera negativa a Serena

"¡Eres un tonto!"-Grito Serena dejando triste al azabache pues imaginaba lo peor-"Eres un tonto Ash, ¿Tú crees que a mí no me duele verte así? Pues si me duele y duele hasta el alma, ¿Sabes por qué? Porque desde que te conocí no he dejado de pensar en ti, porque me enamore de ti Ash, y desde que nos volvimos a ver este sentimiento ha crecido más y más, cuando me invitaste a viajar a tu lado fue maravilloso, el estar a tu lado simplemente me encanta y que yo también quiero proteger tu sonrisa porque TE QUIERO"-Dijo Serena mientras sonreía tiernamente derramando lagrimas pero estas lagrimas eran de felicidad absoluta.

"Es bueno saberlo, ¿Qui…quieres…ser…mi…no…novia?"-Dijo Ash nervioso

"Claro que quiero Ash"-Dijo Serena abrazando a Ash

"El amor duele, pero me gusta cómo se siente"-Dijo Ash al sentir el dolor de sus heridas

"Tonto"-Dijo Serena inflando sus mejillas de forma tierna

"¿Sabías que eres hermosa pero así te ves aún más hermosa?"-Dijo Ash abrazando a Serena con su único brazo bueno pues el otro estaba roto.

"Que cosas dice Ash"-Dijo Serena sonrojada

"Te quiero"-Dijo Ash viendo a Serena directo a los ojos

"Yo también te quiero"-Dijo Serena imitando la acción del azabache

Y poco a poco sus rostros se fueron acercando uno al otro y cada que la distancia era menos el latido de sus corazones era cada vez más rápido, ambos cerraron sus ojos y se dejaron llevar por el momento dándose así su primer beso, era algo inexperto pero tierno, el ambiente se había prestado para hacer de ese momento algo romántico, mágico e inolvidable para ambos, ese primer beso marcaba el inicio de una gran e irrompible relación entre ambos, tal vez ahora tengan problemas para regresar a casa y todavía tengan que cruzar muchas aventuras juntos pero algo si sabían y era que se tenían el uno al otro.

"Es mejor de lo que dicen los libros"-Dijo Ash

"Me sorprende que leyeras un libro"-Dijo Serena bromeando

"Eso es cruel"-Dijo Ash llorando cómicamente

"Es broma, ¿Tardaran en encontrarnos?"-Pregunto Serena

"Creo que sí, llevamos aquí como 1 hora y por lo que pude ver a la hora de caer nos alejamos mucho y como todavía tienen que bajar la montaña pues si se llevaran su tiempo, tal vez deberíamos caminar hacia el pie de la montaña"-Dijo Ash

"Pero tú no puedes caminar, en tu estado no tienes ni fuerza"-Dijo Serena preocupada

"Claro que puedo, tú eres la que me da la fuerza"-Dijo Ash dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla a su novia dejándola sonrojada

"Pero no te sobre esfuerces"-Dijo Serena súper roja

La feliz pareja comenzó a caminar rumbo al pie de la montaña claro que Serena ayudaba a Ash a caminar pasando el brazo del azabache sobre sus hombros para ayudarlo a apoyarse, sin duda si Ash no estuviera tan herido sería una escena muy romántica para ambos pero aun así eran felices al tenerse el uno al otro.

El estado de Ash comenzaba a empeorar poco a poco pues cada vez su vista se volvía más borrosa amenazando con desmayarse pero el trataba de evitarlo con todas sus fuerzas pues no quería preocupar a Serena aunque ella empezaba a notar como se le complicaba caminar al azabache.

"¿Ash estas bien?"-Pregunto Serena al ver el estado de su ahora novio

"Perfectamente, no te preocupes"-Dijo el azabache sonriendo-"Maldición estoy a mi limite"-Pensó Ash

"Ya casi llegamos al pie de la montaña, los chicos deben estar cerca"-Dijo Serena preocupada por Ash

"Eso espero"-Dijo Ash débilmente

"Ash, Serena, ¿Dónde están?"-Gritaban todos sus compañeros preocupados

"Son ellos, nos encontraron, ¡Chicos aquí estamos!"-Dijo Serena Feliz

De entre los arbustos del bosque salieron Brock, Dawn, Gary y Misty que habían escuchado la voz de Serena

"Al fin los encontramos ¿Están bien?"-Pregunto Dawn mientras corría abrazar a Serena

"Si yo estoy bien aunque Ash está muy lastimado, creo que se rompió un brazo"-Dijo Serena preocupada señalando al azabache que estaba de pie apoyado a un árbol

"¿Estas bien?"-Dijo Brock

"Claro, solo me duele hasta respirar jajaja ¡Auch!"-Dijo Ash adolorido

"Te ves terrible"-Dijo Gary

"¡Oh! Cállate"-Dijo Ash antes de caer al suelo desmayado pues sus fuerzas habían llegado al limite

"¡Ash!"-Grito Serena acercándose al inconsciente azabache

"Tranquila está bien solo se desmayó, me sorprende que siguiera en pie en ese estado"-Dijo Brock

"Es un idiota muy resistente"-Dijo Gary

"Me sorprende que estén vivos después de caer tan alto"-Dijo Misty

"Caímos sobre un lago eso ayudo amortiguar la caída, aunque con las ramas de los arboles es otra historia Ash uso su cuerpo para protegerme, es mi culpa de que este así"-Dijo Serena llorando

"Tranquila, primero hay que llevarlo al campamento para curarlo y que descanse"-Dijo Dawn abrazando a Serena que sollozaba en silencio

"Bien andando"-Dijo Brock mientras se colocaba a Ash en la espalda

Mientras Serena, Brock y Dawn llevaban al inconsciente Ash al campamento, Gary y Misty les avisaban a los demás sobre el asunto.

Ya en el campamento llevaron a Ash a la enfermería donde lo atendieron inmediatamente, curaron sus heridas y le enyesaron el brazo que efectivamente presentaba una pequeña fractura, el pobre azabache termino cubierto de vendas por todos lados hasta parecía momia, al terminar su curación la enfermera les dijo que podían llevarlo a su cabaña sin ningún problema aunque el pobre azabache aún seguía inconsciente.

En la cabaña se encontraba todo el equipo, Brock, Gary, Dawn, Misty, Serena y Ash inconsciente.

"¡Listo! Solo falta que despierte"-Dijo Brock colocando al azabache en su cama

"Gracias Brock"-Dijo Serena que estaba sentada alado de la cama de Ash sujetándolo de su brazo bueno.

"No te preocupes él está bien solo que está agotado"-Dijo Dawn

"Pero es mi culpa, mira como esta se ve tan frágil"-Dijo Serena comenzando a derramar lagrimas

"Te había dicho que no es tu culpa"-Dijo débilmente Ash con una sonrisa

"¡Ash!"-Grito Serena mientras lo abrazaba

"Hasta que despiertas, nos tenías preocupados"-Dijo Brock

"Lo siento, ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?"-Dijo Ash

"Como 2 horas, pero me alegra que estés bien"-Dijo Brock

"Gracias"-Dijo Ash

"Lo que hiciste fue muy estúpido ¿Sabes? Aunque debo admitir que no espere que lo hicieras tienes agallas"-Dijo Gary sonriendo pues ahora respetaba al azabache

"Fue muy heroico lo que hiciste"-Dijo Misty

"Sin contar que fue tan romántico"-Dijo Dawn con los ojos en forma de corazón

"Los que todos quieren decir es que nos alegra que estén bien"-Dijo Brock

"Gracias chicos"-Dijo Ash que seguía abrazando a Serena que sollozaba en su pecho

"Me tenías preocupada"-Dijo Serena

"Lo siento, perdón por preocuparte"-Dijo Ash mientras besaba la frente de Serena en ese momento solo existían ellos dos, hasta que sus amigos interrumpieron la tierna escena haciendo sonar su garganta para que le prestaran atención

"Lamento interrumpir, pero ¿Qué haremos con la obra?"-Dijo Brock

"No se preocupen estaré bien, hagámoslo y ganemos"-Dijo Ash

"¿Pero estarás bien? Pareces muy lastimado"-Dijo Dawn

"Si estaré bien, ya saben no se rindan hasta el final"-Dijo Ash con el puño en alto

Todos sonrieron pues a pesar de su estado Ash se reusaba abandonar la obra y actuaria, así que todos se pusieron a trabajar elaboraron el guion y comenzaron hacer el vestuario todo esto alrededor de la cama de Ash pues el ayudaba con el guion y Serena se reusaba a Separarse de Ash por si necesitaba ayuda aunque ella fuera encargada del vestuario así que decidieron hacerlo todo ahí.

Ya habían terminado todo y al día siguiente tocaría ensayar todo el día ya todos se habían retirado de la habitación del azabache a excepción de Serena que se quedó un rato más platicando con su querido azabache.

"Te diste cuenta de los anillos"-Pregunto Ash

"Si, por lo que veo su carga ya casi está completa eso significa que pronto viajaremos a otra dimensión"-Dijo la peli-miel

"Tal vez para el día de la obra"-Dijo el azabache

(*NOTA: Recuerden que en un principio los anillos eran dorados, al perder su carga pasa a un color plateado ahora se encuentra hasta la mitad dorado y la mitad plata eso significa que su carga está a la mitad y pronto podrán viajar*)

"¿Seguro que podrás actuar?"-Pregunto Serena preocupada

"Claro, además esto es importante para ellos así que hay que esforzarnos"-Dijo Ash que sostenía la mano de su novia

"Tienes razón, además los diálogos ya nos lo sabemos de memoria ya que es nuestra historia"-Dijo Serena sonrojada al recordar cuando le pregunto al azabache sobre la historia.

-Flashback-

Camino al pie de la montaña se encontraban Ash y Serena, el azabache iba apoyado en Serena pues estaba herido, la montaña aún se veía lejos así que la peli-miel decidió romper el silencio.

"Ash ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"-Dijo Serena

"Claro"-Dijo el azabache

"Es sobre la historia que le dijiste a los chicos, me resulta familiar"-Dijo Serena sonrojada

"Debe de ser pues es nuestra historia"-Dijo Ash sonriendo

"Pe…pero yo no soy una princesa, ¿Por qué poner una princesa en la historia?"-Dijo Serena

"Cuando te vi por primera vez aquella ves que estabas en el bosque de niña ante mis ojos parecías una princesa, además siempre has sido mi princesa"-Dijo Ash abrazando a Serena

"¿Yo tu princesa?"-Pregunto sonrojada Serena

"Claro, siempre serás mi princesa"-Dijo Ash acercándose poco a poco a su novia para dar paso a su segundo tierno beso.

-Fin de Flashback-

"Serena, ¿estás bien?"-Pregunto Ash pues la vio muy pensativa

"Si, si estoy bien es solo que estaba pensando"-Dijo Serena

"Y ¿Qué pensabas?"-Pregunto curioso Ash

"En esto"-Dijo Serena acercándose a su novio y dándole un corto beso en los labios

"Buenas noches, descansa"-Dijo Serena con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas y sonriendo tiernamente al ver el rostro de sorpresa de su novio

"Que…que descanses"-Dijo Ash sonriendo como un tonto enamorado antes de que Serena saliera de su habitación

"Me encanta cuando me sonríe así, por eso protegeré su sonrisa, tal vez tardemos un tiempo en volver a casa pero ahora que estamos más juntos que nunca superaremos todo, creo que cada día me enamoro más de ella"-Pensó Ash decidido

Serena se encontraba apoyada sobre el otro lado de la puerta de la habitación del azabache, estaba con una sonrisa en su rostro, sonrojada pero feliz, su corazón latía muy rápido por lo que había ocurrido hace unos minutos.

"¡Que feliz soy! Cuando me sonríe me enamoro más de él debo proteger esa sonrisa, aww mi corazón no deja de latir por lo que acabo de hacer, hoy fue tan especial ahora soy novia de Ash, de mi Ash parece un sueño hecho realidad, aunque tardemos en volver a casa si estamos juntos superaremos todo"-Pensó Serena mientras se dirigía a su habitación para dormir aunque estaba tan feliz que sería difícil conciliar el sueño

¿Qué les espera a Ash y Serena? ¿Cómo saldrá su obra de teatro? ¿Cuándo se activara el próximo viaje dimensional?

CONTINUARA….

**¡Huelga, Huelga!**

**Bueno ya que mi escuela ha entrado en estado de huelga temporalmente pues eso me dio tiempo de poder actualizar como se debe, ahora tenemos un capítulo más largo, esto nos lleva a una importante pregunta: ¿Me extrañaron? Nah no creo T.T, ahora si la verdadera pregunta ¿Listos para otro viaje dimensional? ¿Qué dimensión será esta vez? ¿O tal vez será viaje en el tiempo? Pues es sorpresa ;) Ya los extrañaba chicos y chicas, lamento la espera pero estudiar ingeniería es muy pesado (lloro).**

**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero lo hayan disfrutado al leerlo como yo al escribirlo, recuerden comentar que les gusto, que no les gusto y que esperan ver, recuerden que esta historia la escribimos todos :D **

**Esta vez actualizare más seguido, aunque ahora tengo una gran curiosidad por hacer un Fic de Fairy Tail (No sé si les guste) pero aun no me decido XD, bueno me despido ¡Nos leemos luego!**


	5. Chapter 5

"AMOR DIMENCIONAL"

ESTA HISTORIA ES 100% AMOURSHIPPING, LOS PERSONAJES Y/O MUNDO POKEMON NO ME PERTENECE ES PROPIEDAD DE SATOSHI TAJIRI.

Advertencia: Este fic contiene humor mexicano XD

CAPITULO 5: "Cae El Telón Y Viajando Al Pasado"

Los primeros rayos de sol se empezaban a filtrar en la habitación del azabache indicándole el inicio de un nuevo día, la puerta de su habitación se abrió dándole paso a una sonriente peli-miel con una bandeja con el desayuno listo, Ash pudo sentir aquel rico aroma que tanto le encantaba y por primera vez no era el aroma de la comida si no el de Serena su ahora novia que lo sorprendió llevándole el desayuno a la cama.

"No te hubieras molestado"-Dijo Ash avergonzado pues en otras circunstancias debería ser el hombre el que lleve el desayuno pero al tener un brazo roto y algunos golpes le era difícil.

"No te preocupes, es que hoy quería desayunar con mi novio"-Dijo Serena con un pequeño sonrojo e inflando el pecho con orgullo

"Me gusta cómo suena cuando tú lo dices, cuando lo dice mi novia"-Dijo Ash mientras acercaba más a los labios de su novia

"Tienes razón me encanta como se escucha"-Dijo Serena para después unirse en un tierno beso con Ash

"Y ¿Qué preparaste para el desayuno?"-Pregunto el azabache

"Como tienes que reponer fuerzas te prepare fruta y una comida balanceada, te va a encantar"-Dijo Serena feliz

"Si tú lo hiciste de seguro debe estar delicioso"-Dijo Ash ansioso de probarlo

"él tiene razón cocinas bien"-Dijo Gary que estaba de intruso en la habitación devorando el desayuno del azabache, pero no era el único ahí pues todos estaban reunidos como si nada pasara

"Gary, esa comida es para el pobre de Ash"-Dijo Misty

"Pero ¿Que hacen todos aquí?"-Dijo Ash sorprendido al verlos a todos

"Recuerden que hoy nos toca ensayar la obra pues mañana debemos actuarla"-Dijo Brock

"¡Esperen! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan en la habitación?"-Pregunto el azabache esperando lo peor

"Llegamos justo cuando se estaban besando y no quisimos interrumpir"-Dijo Dawn dejando sonrojados a la pareja

"Bien empecemos con los ensayos"-Dijo Ash para desviar el tema

"Si, mejor empecemos"-Dijo Serena que también quería pasar a otro tema

"Bien los esperamos en la sala"-Dijo Brock

"Los dejamos a solas para que practiquen los besos de la obra"-Dijo Gary molestándolos

"Ese idiota de Gary…tiene razón"-Dijo Ash riendo causando que Serena igual se riera

"¿Ellos son iguales que en nuestra dimensión?"-Pregunto Serena

"Pues Misty tiene el mismo carácter, Gary disfruta molestándome sea donde sea, Dawn es igual como aquí y Brock también solo que aquí no anda detrás de cada enfermera Joy que ve"-Dijo Ash recordando a sus viejos amigos

"Entonces si es el mismo Brock porque cuando te llevamos a la enfermería…"-Dijo Serena comenzando a relatar

-Flashback-

Después de que los chicos llegaran al campamento cargando al herido azabache enseguida fueron a la enfermería donde Brock lo dejo con algunos enfermeros mientras iba a avisar a la directora sobre lo ocurrido dejando todo en manos de las chicas.

"Enfermera Joy por favor ayúdenos"-Dijo Dawn

"Si claro, ¿Qué paso?"-Pregunto Joy

"Ayude a Ash cayo desde la montaña y está mal herido"-Dijo Serena preocupada

"No se preocupen yo me encargo"-Dijo Joy llevándose al inconsciente Ash en una camilla

(Media hora después)

Todos estaban impacientes y tensos, en la sala de espera se encontraban Serena, Dawn junto a Gary y Misty que ya habían llegado enseguida se les unió Brock que ya había hablado con la directora

"¿Cómo esta Ash?"-Pregunto Brock cuando llego

"Aún no sabemos la enfermera no sale"-Dijo Serena pero de repente salió Joy

"Su amigo se encuentra bien nada de gravedad, para haber caído de tan alto tuvo suerte ahora solo falta que reponga energía"-Dijo la enfermera Joy calmando la angustia de todos pero de repente

"Enfermera Joy usted siempre eficiente, permítame invitarla a cenar o tal vez dar un paseo nocturno solos tú y yo"-Dijo Brock apoyado sobre una rodilla y sosteniendo la mano de la enfermera Joy

"Vámonos de aquí casanova no ves que estas asustando a todos"-Dijo Misty mientras lo sacaba jalándolo por la oreja dejando a todos con una gotita estilo anime sobre sus cabezas

"¡Ay, Ay mi orejita!"-Gritaba Brock

"¿Eso es normal?"-Pregunto Serena

"Siempre lo hace, me sorprende que tardara tanto en hacerlo"-Dijo Gary

-Fin de Flashback-

"Y eso fue lo que paso"-Dijo Serena terminando su relato

"Jajaja sin dudas es el mismo Brock, lo en cada centro pokémon"-Dijo Ash mientras reía al recordar viejos tiempos

"¿Por qué ya no viajas con ninguno de ellos?"-Pregunto Serena

"Todos tenían sueños que perseguir, Brock me acompaño durante mucho tiempo pero decidió estudiar medicina pokémon y convertirse en doctor pokémon por eso ya no podíamos viajar juntos"-Dijo el azabache

"Entonces ¿Eso nos pasara a nosotros? ¿Nos separaremos?"-Dijo triste Serena

"Si y No"-Dijo Ash feliz

"¿Si y No?"-Pregunto confundida Serena

"SI seguiremos nuestros sueño y NO nos separemos, tenía pensado que cuando terminara la liga vinieras conmigo a Kanto a pueblo paleta ya sabes a iniciar un nuevo viaje los dos tal vez haya hagan perfomance también, ¿Qué opinas?"-Dijo Ash rascándose nervioso la mejilla

"Me encantaría"-Dijo Serena feliz y con una tierna sonrisa

"¡Genial! Te encantara Kanto ya verás"-Dijo Ash feliz

Platicaron un rato sobre lo asombroso de Kanto y Serena cada vez estaba más ilusionada en emprender ese viaje con Ash, solo ellos dos, pero la realidad era que primero se tendrían que concentrar en volver a su dimensión y hacer ese viaje realidad, después de hablar un rato más se reunieron con su equipo para dar inicio a los ensayos para la obra, ya todos se sabían sus diálogos de memoria solo perfeccionaron la interacción entre personajes.

Todos pensaban que en el estado en que estaba el azabache sería difícil ensayar pero se sorprendieron al ver que esa no era dificultad para Ash, el día había llegado a su fin dando paso a la noche todo había quedado perfecto solo faltaba descansar para el gran día.

El día de la obra ya había llegado el escenario estaba puesto junto al ambiente festivo, los nervios no se hacían esperar y nuestros héroes se estaban arreglando para salir y actuar, solo que para Ash y Serena había un pequeño problema.

"Ash ya viste el anillo"-Dijo Serena preocupada

"¿Tú también te diste cuenta? A este paso podemos desaparecer en cualquier minuto"-Dijo Ash

"Espero y podamos terminar la obra"-Dijo Serena

"Y yo espero no desaparecer enfrente de todos"-Dijo Ash nervioso

"De todos modos hay que alistar nuestras mochilas y dejarlas junto al escenario, porque no creo que quieras andar en otra dimensión con tu ropa de príncipe"-Dijo Serena riendo

"Tienes razón, aunque tú con vestido o sin vestido seguirás siendo mi princesa"-Dijo Ash abrazando a Serena

"Y tu mi valiente príncipe"-Dijo Serena mientras se daban un corto y tierno beso

"Hey tortolitos estamos a 10 minutos para salir y actuar procuren estar listos"-Dijo Gary

"Parece que Gary siempre mata el momento"-Dijo Serena sonrojada

"Sea la dimensión que sea siempre será así de idiota"-Dijo Ash haciendo reír a su novia

"Pero son buenos amigos ¿No?"-Dijo Serena

"Se escribe "amigo" pero se pronuncia "Rival""-Dijo el azabache con orgullo

La hora había llegado era el momento en que los reflectores se posaran en ellos y actuaran la gran obra que habrían creado, cuando fueron anunciados la primera en salir a escena fue Serena.

"Chicos, ¿Dónde están todos?"-Decía la princesa Serena que se había perdido en el bosque

"Este bosque me da miedo, ¿Dónde están todos? ¡Ayuda!"-Dijo la princesa mientras se tropezaba y se lastimaba el pie

De repente se escuchó un ruido entre los arbustos asustando mucho a la princesa ¿Quién podría ser? ¿Un animal salvaje? ¿Un secuestrador? ¿Un asesino?

"¿Quién anda ahí?"-Pregunto tímidamente la princesa y de entre los arbustos

"Hola soy Ash, ¿Estas bien?"-Saludo amigablemente un chico azabache

"No lo estoy, me lastime el pie y no puedo levantarme"-Dijo triste la princesa

"Ya veo, déjame ver"-Dijo el chico mientras revisaba el golpe-"Con esto estarás bien"-Dijo el azabache amarrando un pañuelo en su rodilla donde fue el golpe-"y ahora las palabras mágicas sana sana fuera dolor"-Grito Ash

"Es inútil, no funciona"-Dijo la princesa Serena con lágrimas en los ojos

"No te rindas hasta el final"-Dijo el joven azabache ofreciéndole la mano, la princesa tomo la mano de aquel amable joven y en unos instantes ya estaba de pie gracias a la ayuda del azabache y eso no era todo ya estaba de pie y el la sostenía con un cálido abrazo

"Ves ya estás de pie, vamos te ayudare a salir del bosque"-Dijo el chico tomándola de la mano y caminando hacia el frente ante la atenta mirada de una sonrojada princesa, y aunque ella no lo viera el azabache estaba igual de sonrojado sin duda los dos se enamoraron a primera vista.

Y fue así como continúo la obra que atrapaba cada vez más y más a la audiencia tanto alumnos como maestros nadie podía despejar la mirada ni un segundo, pues las sorpresas no se hacían esperar y fue así como llegaron al momento final.

La princesa Serena y el joven Ash se encontraban el laboratorio del reino pues era el único lugar tranquilo para hablar después de todo había una gran fiesta en el castillo.

"Princesa, debo confesar que desde la vi por primera vez en aquel bosque cerca del reino nunca pude olvidarla y ese momento quedo profundamente grabado en mi mente y mi corazón desde aquel instante yo me enamore de usted, pero usted es inalcanzable para mi pues es la princesa del reino"-Dijo Ash

"Para mí no es cuestión de niveles sociales, no me importa ser la princesa, no me importa que digan los demás pues estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti desde aquel momento en el que me ayudaste en el bosque, nunca pude olvidarte y cada que salía del castillo te buscaba entre la gente y nunca pude verte"-Dijo la princesa Serena mientras abrazaba a Ash

De repente una luz dorada empezó a rodear a la pareja dejando asombrados a todos por tal efecto de calidad pues según la mayoría era parte de la obra pero para Ash y Serena significaba decir adiós a esa dimensión para ir a otra.

"Ash, ¿Ahora qué hacemos?"-Pregunto Serena preocupada

"Improvisar y dar el mejor final que podamos"-Dijo Ash

"Princesa, sé que esto es repentino pero su padre el rey me ha pedido que emprenda un viaje"-Dijo Ash metido en su papel

"¿Qué? ¿Y a donde te diriges?"-Pregunto Serena

"La máquina que invento el investigador real me permitirá viajar por diferentes mundos y aprender nuevas culturas para poder mejorar nuestro reino"-Dijo Ash

"Que rayos están haciendo eso no está en el guion"-Dijo Gary

"Están improvisando pero ¿Por qué?"-Dijo Brock

"Y una mejor pregunta sería ¿Por qué están brillando?"-Pregunto Dawn sorprendida

"En ese caso, permíteme acompañarte"-Dijo la princesa Serena

"Pero princesa, este viaje será peligroso"-Dijo Ash asustado

"No importa los peligros con tal de estar a tu lado"-Dijo la princesa Serena

"¿Y que dirá su padre el rey sobre esto?"-Dijo Ash tratando de razonar

"No creo que le importe si sabe que estoy contigo, además ya tenía previsto esto así que aliste tus cosas y las mías"-Dijo la princesa sacando una mochila verde y una rosa

"Nunca podría negarme a algo que me pidas, puede que sea peligroso pero si está a mi lado estaré bien"-Dijo Ash

"Yo pienso lo mismo"-Dijo la princesa mientras abrazaba a Ash y comenzaban a desaparecer poco a poco

"Gracias a todos y adiós"-Dijeron ambos sonriendo hasta que se desvanecieron por completo

El público se puso de pie y aplaudió, Brock, Gary, Dawn y Misty no sabían que pasaba lo único que les ocurrió fue salir a dar las gracias y meterse a su cabaña lo antes posible para que nadie pidiera explicaciones y al entrar a la cabaña buscaron en la habitación de Ash y serena para ver si ahí estaban pero lo único que encontraron fue un sobre con una carta adentro.

"_Hey chicos sé que se estarán preguntando ¿Qué demonios paso? Pues tratare de explicarlo lo mejor que pueda, si lo que pensamos Serena y yo es correcto debimos haber desaparecido para el final de la obra si fue así espero que haya quedado bien y ganemos y si no fue así perdón por arruinar la obra, en fin sobre la explicación es algo simple y confusa a la vez, nosotros no pertenecemos a su mundo para ser exactos no pertenecemos a su dimensión nosotros venimos de un lugar distinto donde yo soy entrenador y Serena perfomance y viajamos por toda la región de Kalos en busca de alcanzar nuestros sueños hace unos días fuimos al laboratorio de un profesor que es amigo nuestro, en el laboratorio se activó un invento el cual permite viajar atreves de las dimensiones y nos dio a Serena y a mí fue así como llegamos aquí pero tenemos un límite para estar en cada dimensión por lo cual solo podemos permanece días hasta que nuestros anillos se recarguen para el siguiente viaje, sé que suena loco hasta a nosotros nos costó trabajo asimilarlo, solo me queda decir que me alegra a verlos conocido y GRACIAS por todo su apoyo"_

_PD: Por si se preguntan cómo son en la otra dimensión Brock es doctor, Gary es investigador, Dawn es coordinadora y Misty es líder de gimnasio, por cierto la historia de la obra es nuestra historia así conocí a Serena e inicie mi viaje tiene un gran significado_

_ATT: Ash y Serena_

Y ahí se encontraban los 4 jóvenes tratando de asimilar la información, poco a poco procesaron todo lo que leyeron en profundo silencio.

"Sabía que esos dos eran raros pero no tanto"-Dijo Misty

"Ya decía yo que el idiota de Ash inventara una buena historia en tan poco tiempo"-Dijo Gary

"Olviden todo eso, ahora ¿Qué explicación damos?"-Dijo Dawn preocupada

"Se fueron y nos dejaron en un gran aprieto, jajaja típico de ellos, algo se nos ocurrirá, vayamos a ver quién gano espero y nosotros ganamos"-Dijo Brock riendo

Mientras tanto Ash y Serena viajaban a través del vórtice dimensional, el abrazaba a la peli-miel y ella se refugiaba en el pecho del azabache, ahora la única pregunta que surcaba sus mentes era ¿Qué dimensión será ahora? ¿Podrán manejar la situación? De repente una fuerte luz al final del vértice hiso que les fuera imposible mantener los ojos abiertos, cuando aquel gran resplandor término notaron que habían llegado a su destino cayendo a unos 30 centímetros del suelo, cuando se incorporaron pudieron notar aquel lugar un gran bosque.

"¿Estas bien?"-Pregunto Ash

"Si, ¿Y tú?"-Pregunto Serena

"También aunque me duele el brazo, pero ahora lo más importante ¿Dónde estamos?"-Dijo el azabache adolorido

"No lo sé, pero este bosque es aterrador"-Dijo Serena confundida cuando de pronto de los arbustos salió un Caterpie

"¡Ah!"-Grito asustada Serena abrazando a Ash

"¿Un Caterpie? Entonces aquí podemos usar pokémon"-Dijo Ash contento

"Parece que en este bosque hay muchos pokémon tipo insecto"-Dijo Serena más tranquila

"¿Bosque? ¿Pokémon insectos? Tiene que ser una broma"-Dijo Ash pues en su mente algo había hecho CLICK

"¿Qué pasa Ash?"-Pregunto Serena

"Caminemos un poco para comprobar algo que estoy pensando"-Dijo el azabache

Caminaron por algunos minutos atravesando el bosque hasta llegar a un peñasco en el cual se podía observar todo el panorama frente a ellos

"Esto es"-Dijo asombrada Serena

"Estamos en pueblo Paleta"-Dijo Ash confirmando las sospechas de Serena

"¿Pero cómo? Por lo que recuerdo es el mismo pueblo Paleta de hace años, no parece de otra dimensión"-Dijo Serena

"Esto es muy extraño, lo mejor será dar un vistazo a los alrededores"-Dijo el azabache

Comenzaron a mirar los alrededores y cada vez estaban más seguros que era el pueblo Paleta que ellos conocían y estaban más confundidos.

"¡Ya se! Vallamos a ver como esta mi casa, si es otra dimensión debe ser diferente"-Dijo Ash

"Buena idea"-Dijo Serena

Cuando llegaron a su destino quedaron completamente sorprendidos un sudor frio recorría el cuerpo de ambos pues frente a sus ojos estaba una joven Delia despidiendo a su pequeño Ash de unos 6 años que se dirigía con el profesor Oak

"Bueno hijo ¿Listo para el campamento del profesor Oak?"-Pregunto Delia

"¡Si! Ya me voy mamá, veras como regresare siendo un gran entrenador"-Dijo el pequeño Ash brincado de alegría

"Para eso todavía falta tiempo, así que diviértete y cuidado en el camino, salúdame al profesor Oak"-Dijo Delia mientras veía con ternura como se despedía su hijo y se dirigía al laboratorio Oak

"Se…Serena ese soy yo"-Dijo Ash con dificultad ante la sorpresa

"Es el día en que empieza el campamento del profesor Oak"-Dijo Serena sorprendida

"¿Viajamos al pasado?"-Pregunto el desorientado azabache

"Eso parece, me olvide por completo que también podíamos viajar en el tiempo"-Dijo Serena aun sorprendida

"¿Ahora qué hacemos? No podemos dejar que nos vean y reconozca"-Dijo Ash

"Es verdad es el día en que inicia el campamento mi mamá debe andar cerca, nuestras madres no pueden reconocernos, mucho menos nuestros yo del pasado"-Dijo Serena

"Solo hay una persona que puede ayudarnos, aunque tendríamos que contarle todo"-Dijo el azabache

"¿Quién?"-Pregunto curiosa Serena

"El profesor Oak"-Dijo Ash

"Me hablaban"-Dijo una voz a espalda de los jóvenes

"Profesor"-Dijeron ambos

"¿Me necesitaban para algo?"-Pregunto amablemente un profesor Oak más joven

"Si, bueno no, bueno tal vez, ¡AH! Es difícil de explicar"-Dijo Ash frustrado

"Podríamos hablar con usted profesor"-Dijo Serena amablemente

"Claro, vamos a mi laboratorio ahí podremos charlar más a gusto"-Dijo amablemente el profesor Oak

-En el laboratorio-

Estaban llegando al laboratorio cuando de repente llego un pequeño azabache muy contento

"Profesor Oak ya estoy aquí"-Dijo el pequeño Ash muy contento

"Ash muchacho que bueno que llegaste reúnete con los demás en el jardín"-Dijo el profesor Oak dándole palmadas en la cabeza al pequeño Ash

"Bueno entonces pasemos a…"-Dijo el profesor Oak pero fue interrumpido por alguien más

"Profesor Oak soy Grace hable con usted ayer ¿Me recuerda?"-Dijo la joven Grace causando sorpresa en Serena

"Claro que si Grace, trajiste a la pequeña Serena"-Dijo el profesor Oak

De atrás de las piernas de Grace se asomaba un tímida pequeña peli-miel que observaba a todos con timidez.

"Hola Serena soy el profesor Oak, puedes reunirte con los demás en el jardín"-Dijo amablemente el profesor Oak

"Ve hija diviértete"-Dijo Grace

"Está bien mamá"-Dijo la pequeña Serena con pocos ánimos

"No te vez muy contenta"-murmuro Ash a Serena

"Bueno al principio no quería estar aquí, pero después cambie de opinión"-Contesto Serena

"¿Después de que?"-Pregunto curioso el azabache

"Después de conocerte"-Dijo con una tierna sonrisa la peli-miel sonrojando a su novio

"Bien entonces pacemos a la sala y ahí hablaremos con calma"-Dijo el profesor Oak a sus jóvenes invitados después de haber despedido a Grace

"Y bien ¿De qué querían hablar?"-Pregunto el profesor Oak

"Bueno nosotros queríamos pedirle ayuda"-Dijo Serena sin saber explicar las cosas

"Claro, pero no me han dicho sus nombres"-Dijo el profesor Oak mientras tomaba un sorbo de café

"Bueno yo soy…. Soy Ash Ketchum de pueblo Paleta"-Dijo el azabache

"Y yo soy Serena"-Dijo la peli-miel

El resultado de esa declaración fue la siguiente el profesor Oak escupiendo su café y levantándose de su asiento mirándolos sorprendidos

"¿Qué?"-Grito el profesor Oak

"Actualmente tenemos 16 años, en resumen hemos viajado en el tiempo para ser exactos al pasado"-Dijo Serena lo más seria que podía

"Tal vez le suene loco, pero es verdad hasta nosotros nos sorprendimos al vernos de pequeños, por eso le queríamos pedir ayuda"-Dijo Ash

"Está bien les creo, como no me di cuenta si son igualitos no han cambiado en nada"-Dijo el profesor Oak

"Gracias profesor"-Dijo Serena

"¿Entonces qué podemos hacer?"-Pregunto Ash

"Me alegra que lo preguntes, ustedes serán mis nuevos consejeros del campamento"-Dijo el profesor Oak

"¡Que!"-Gritaron ambos

"Así podrán estar junto a sus yo del pasado y evitar cambiar el futuro"-Dijo el profesor Oak

"Está bien"-Dijo Ash

"¿Estás seguro? Ellos nos pueden descubrir"-Dijo Serena

"Por eso tu vigilaras a mi yo y yo a tu, bueno tu a mí y yo a tu yo, ¡AH esto es difícil de decir!"-Grito el confundido azabache

"Entonces yo vigilo al pequeño Ash y tú a la pequeña Serena ¿Verdad?"-Dijo Serena

"Exacto eso era lo que quería decir"-Dijo el azabache

Mientras la pareja seguía discutiendo lo que harían para no ser descubiertos el profesor Oak los observaba en silencio y con una gran sonrisa

"Se nota que son muy unidos, este va hacer un campamento muy interesante"-Pensó el profesor Oak

**CONTINUARA…..**

**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero les hayan disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo al escribirlo, recuerden comentar que les gusto, que no les gusto y que esperan ver.**

**Y como pudieron ver ya hemos viajado a otra dimensión para ser exactos esta vez viajamos en el tiempo, ¿Cómo les irá a los pequeños Ash y Serena?, les recuerdo que son d capítulos por capitulo según se preste la historia para alargar o no las dimensiones, me alegra saber que todos pensamos igual pues todos me pidieron viaje en el tiempo y ya lo tenía previsto. Bueno sin más me despido, nos leemos luego :D**


End file.
